Love Tears
by Sinsin1995
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Hi! Ketemu lagi ama Sinsin!**

**Makasih banyak ya, buat yang dah ngeluangin waktu buat milih lewat review, yang jelas cerita ini ga akan ada kalo ga ada yang me-review. Mohon bagi yang milih cerita lain jangan kecewa, namanya kan juga pemilu, pemilihan umum** (_digetok sama Sasuke, lo pikir ini pemilihan presiden apa?" "Bosen gw, dari pemilihan fic sebelomnya sampe sekarang digetok mulu sama lo"_).

**Buat Kak Neji yang pernah request nejisasu, nanti kalo dah dapet ide, Sinsin bakal coba bikin deh, Sinsin janji**. (_Ditimpuk sama Sasuke,"kebanyakan janji lo!" "Eh, ni orang, ga digetok, malah ditimpuk!" "Kan lo yang minta" "Dasar nyebelin!" "Ya, udah kalo ga puas"(Digaplok) "Singkong diragiin, Tape deh!" Lebay Oi! Dasar author sinting!)._

Here We Go!

* * *

**Summary:** Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Di sekolah banyak Fans Girl Sasuke yang iri sama Naruto. Namun muncul anak baru bernama Gaara di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya dia suka dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke secara diam2 selama ini juga suka sama Naruto. Siapa yang akan dipilih Naru? Semuanya berubah ketika Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya ternyata adalah anak "_**SHINIGAMI**_" (dewa kematian) yang bertugas untuk merengaut nyawa Naruto yang ia sukai. Apakah jalan yang akan Gaara pilih?

* * *

**"Love Tears"**

-Prologue-

_By: Hakar4 S1n_

* * *

_Mencintaimu,_

_satu hal yang menyakitkan…_

_sakit,_

_hati ini,_

_lelah…_

_tak berdaya…_

_Bolehkan?_

_Bolehkah aku bahagia?_

_Bolehkah?_

_Bolehkah aku terbebas dari ikatan ini?_

_Bolehkah?_

_Bolehkah aku mencintainya?_

_Bolehkah?_

_Aku bodoh,_

_Sangat…_

_Satu hal yang tak akan pernah terwujud…_

_Tak mungkin terwujud…_

_Satu hal yang mustahil_

_Tapi,_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku masih berharap?_

_Kami-sama,_

_tolong aku,_

_aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…_

_lelah…_

_sayap,_

_sayap yang bisa menuntunku …_

_membawaku kejalan yang memang harus kulalui_

_Bolehkah Kami-sama?_

_Bolehkah aku meminta?_

_Bolehkah orang sepertiku meminta?_

_Jangan,_

_aku tidak menginginkan sayap itu_

_Aku takut_

_terlalu takut untuk mengetahui,_

_untuk menyadari,_

_kalau ternyata jalanku tidak berakhir padanya…_

_Bodoh,_

_aku sungguh bodoh,_

_kenapa?_

_Aku bahkan sudah tahu kalau _

_ternyata…_

_jalanku memang tidak berakhir padanya…_

_-  
_

_**you say if you could fly,**_

_**you'd never come back down,**_

_**you only have eyes for those blue,**_

_**blue sky**_

_**first you have to learn what sadness is**_

_**and grasping,**_

_**what pain is like**_

_**even the feelings that I have for you,**_

_**must be expressed with word**_

_**-  
**_

_Kami-sama,_

_Bolehkah aku meminta?_

_Mungkin Ini untuk yang terakhir,_

_kekuatan,_

_untuk melindunginya…_

_kekuatan agar aku,_

_bisa membuatnya bahagia,_

_ceria,_

_tersenyum kembali…_

_membuatnya kuat,_

_untuk mengembalikan padanya sesuatu yang telah hilang,_

_untuk menghapus air matanya..._

_Bolehkah?_

_Tidak, bukan aku…_

_Bukan aku yang akan mewujudkan itu…_

_Aku,_

_aku hanyalah duri…_

_Duri yang membuatnya_

_sakit,_

_sedih,_

_menangis,_

_dia yang bermata sebiru lagit,_

_dia yang kucintai..._

_Sakit,_

_rasanya sangat menyakitkan _

_melihat orang yang kau cintai_

_menangis,_

_menangis untukmu..._

_namun kau tak berdaya,_

_tak memiliki kekuatan..._

_hanya bisa terdiam…_

_membiarkan angin membawa tangisnya,_

_membiarkan waktu menyembuhkan luka dihatinya,_

_membiarkan angin dan waktu menertawakanmu,_

_menertawakan ketidakberdayaanmu…_

_lelah…_

_rasanya sakit..._

_Hey,_

_aku yakin_

_kalau dia pasti bisa!_

_Kurasa tidak menjadi masalah besar bagiku,_

_kalau ternyata …_

_bukan aku yang menhentikan air matanya,_

_bukan aku yang menyembuhkan lukanya…_

_melainkan angin dan waktu…_

_membiarkan keduanya menyembuhkan luka dihatinya,_

_luka yang kubuat sendiri untuk orang yang kucintai…_

_Konyol,_

_Menyedihkan,_

_aku benar-benar menyedihkan…_

_Tak apa…_

_asal ia bisa ceria lagi,_

_Tak masalah,_

_asal aku bisa melihatnya tertawa lagi,_

_Asal aku…_

_selama aku masih bisa melihat senyum,_

_senyum indah yang terukir dibibir mungilnya_

_maafkan aku,_

_karna aku…_

_telah membuatmu menangis,_

_karna aku…_

_tak bisa menghapus air matamu,_

_karna aku…_

_takkan ada lagi disampingmu,_

_dan karna aku…_

_hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf bagimu_

_maaf…_

_ya, maaf..._

_pantaskah orang sepertiku mengucapkannya?_

_mungkin kata itulah alasan bibirku diciptakan…_

_dibuat untuk meminta maaf padamu…_

_terlalu banyak kata maaf,_

_terlalu banyak,_

_maaf…_

_biarkan angin membawa tangismu,_

_biarkan waktu menyembuhkan lukamu,_

_maaf…_

_dua kata terakhir untukmu_

_sayonara,_

_aishiteru_

* * *

**Ohohoho, akhirnya prologue ini beres juga, cape nih, bikinnya bener-bener nguras ide dan tenaga! Jelek, ya? Maaf kalo jelek, namanya juga author baru, makhlum lah! Sinsin ga nyangka kalo ternyata bikin fanfic itu benar-benar seratus kali seratus persen menguras tenaga, otak, pikiran, jiwa, raga, waktu, mata, tangan, punggung dan makanan(?). **

**So...**

**Review please?**

**Please?**

**Please?**

**Please?**

**Please?**

**Please?**

**Please?**

**Please?**

**Author's Note:**

**1. don't forget to give me any review**

**2. never forget to give me review**

**3. you mustn't forget to give me any review**

**Intinya :Jangan lupa kasih review, ya!**

**Cee U on next chapie! **

**--  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ini dia firstfic Sinsin, akhirnya jadi juga, wah betapa senangnya ^0^ Tapi baru chapter satu dong, tape deh! **

**Biar ga pada bingung sebelumnya Sinsin ngasih tau dulu, disini Gaara ga tinggal bareng Temari atau Kankuro, Mereka bertiga ga ada hubungan darah.**

**Yap, ini dia fic Sinsin****!**

**Summary**: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Di sekolah banyak Fans Girl Sasuke yang iri sama Naruto. Namun muncul anak baru bernama Gaara di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya dia suka dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke secara diam2 selama ini juga suka sama Naruto. Siapa yang akan dipilih Naru? Semuanya berubah ketika Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya ternyata adalah anak "_**SHINIGAMI**_" (dewa kematian) yang bertugas untuk merengaut nyawa Naruto yang ia sukai. Apakah jalan yang akan Gaara pilih?

* * *

"_**Love Tears"**_

_**Chappie 1 : First meeting with Gaara**_

_**HaK4r S!n**_

* * *

Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua tinggi sedang menikmati angin yang berhenbus lembut membelai rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Dibelakangnya ada pohon yang tumbuh tinggi diantara rumput-rumput hijau, di lapangan belakang sekolahnya.

"Naru, sebentar lagi bel."

Naruto segera membalikkan badannya ketika suara itu menegurnya, di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang pria muda bermata hitam dengan rambut hitam bergaya _chicken-butt_.

"Eh, iya Sas, bentar lagi, boleh kan?"

"Em"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya hari ini kamu kurang bersemangat?"

"Ga kok, ga pa pa, Cuma semalem kurang tidur aja."jawab naru sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh" " Naru, mending sekarang kita balik, tiga menit lagi bel."

"Oke!" Jawab naru mantap.

_**Di kelas...**_

"Guru Kakashi belum datangkan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk, disusul Sasuke yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto ( Bayangkan tempat duduknya satu meja satu bangku, bukan 2 meja satu bangku). "Belom, tuh." Jawab Tenten. "Secara gitu, guru Kakashi bisa tepat waktu, itu sih namanya satu _**hil**_ yang musta_**hal**_." lanjut Ino.

Terlihat ada 2 anak berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka," Naruto tuh beruntung banget, ya bisa teru-terusan bareng 10 anak beken itu." kata salah seorang murid di kelas itu. "Iya, padahal Naruto sendiri tuh ananknya bias-biasa aja!" salah seorang lagi meng-iya-kan

"Maaf, anak-anak, saya terlambat lagi!"Kakashi tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas -- panjang umur —(Disini, Kakashi adalah guru Fisika dengan kemampuan yang diatas rata-rata, tapi Kakashi punya kebiasaan buruk, yaitu hampir selalu tidak tepat waktu.)

"Ah, kalo Kakashi-sensei udah biasa!" kata salah seorang murid.

"Iya, sensei payah!"Naruto ikut-ikutan nyeletuk.

"Jaka Sembung bawa golok, Jangan telat mulu dong!" kata seorang murid berambut pirang selain Naruto yang bernama Ino.

"Eh, bukan gitu, sensei harus ngurusin murid pindahan baru."

"Ah, ternyata selain suka telat juga ga kreatif, alasannya sama sama yang kemaren sih?"celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kalian tidak percaya, ya? Silahkan masuk!"

Pandangan semua murid di kelas itu perpaling ke arah pintu depan kelas. Disana nampak seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah dingin yang tidak kalah dingin dan cool-nya dari Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi perhatian banyak murid-murid perempuan di sekolah ini. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan memasuki ruang kelas dan berhenti tepat di samping Kakashi. Efek lebaynya, semua cewe yang melihat dia lewat tepat di depan mata udah pingsan dan lemes seketika di tempat, waktu Gaara lewat bagai ada sinar-sinar dan embun yang samar-samar mengelilingi Gaara yang menyebabkan efek tidak penting berupa pemantulan cahaya yang sempurna pada Gaara.

"Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Sunaloy. Gaara, Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Kakashi.

"Nama sa..." Sebelum Gaara selesai berbicara, ia dipotong oleh Kakashi,"Ehem...,In English please, because we are bilingual class."

"Ok, my name is Gaara, live on Batupasir (pelesetan dari Batununggal) Street no.56. I am from Sunagakure. I was a Sunaloy (pelesetan dari aloy) student before. That's all about me, thank you."

Perkenalan diri dari Gaara dengan sukses sudah membuat hampir seluruh siswa terpukau.

"Ok, thank you Gaara, now you can sit behind Sasuke", Kakashi menujuk seorang yang rambut dan matanya hitam.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara segera menuju "bangku kosong" (hi... seram) di belakang Sasuke.

"After school, Shikamaru, please help Gaara to walk around school. It's your duty as 11B's class leader."Perintah Kakashi.

"How truoblesome...", komentar Shikamaru singkat.

"O, ya, pake bahasa Indonesia aja biar cepet, Gaara, nanti kalo ada apa-apa silahkan bertanya pada sensei. Seluruh aturan-aturan sekaolah ini bisa kamu lihat di agenda siswa bagian depan. Sebagai seorang siswa BPK (Badan Pendidikan Konoha) yang baik kamu harus bisa menaati seluruh peraturan-peraturan yang ada. Mengerti?", Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Ok.", jawab Gaara singkat.

"Sasuke, as first class champion, please help Gaara to learn the last chapter that we have discussed. Ok, now we are going to learn about ............................................................. bla... bla... bla...."

"Pst...pst...Naruto!"panggil Ino tiba-tiba manggil.

"Apaan..?"jawab Naruto, matanya masih memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang menerangkan bab baru.

"Anak baru ini ganteng juga, ya! Tapi kenapa, ya, semua anak beken kok kayaknya dingin banget, sih?"Ino sedikit melirik ke sebelahnya (Gaara).

"Ga tau ah!" Naruto berusaha memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Iya, iya..., tau lah kalo buat Naru mah Sasuke yang paling sempurna!" goda Ino sambil toel-toel tangan Naruto.

"Ih, apaan sih!" Akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi ke Ino.

"Ahh..........masa........" mata Ino mulai menggoda.

"Ih, Ino! Orang lagi merhatiin pelajaran ganggu aja!" Naruto mulai sewot.

"OI, KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN ?????" Teriak Kakashi.

Mereka berdua megerakkan kepalanya pelan-pelan melihat ke arah Kakashi. Seluruh siswa di kelas terpaku melihat tatapan membunuh dari guru mereka, terutama Naruto dan Ino pastinya.

"Ngapain? Jawab Saya!" walaupun tidak teriak, tapi cukup 3 patah kata saja dari Kakashi ini telah dengan sukses membuat Naruto dan Ino dengan gagap dan terbata-bata berkata,

" G.....go...gom.....gomen.....s....sensei..".

"Tunggu saya di depan ruang guru saat pulang nanti. Saya punya hukuman untuk kalian, mengerti?"

".........."

"Mengerti?" Kakashi agak berteriak.

"Me.....mengerti...sensei!" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bagus. Now, let's continue. If......................bla..bla..bla.." Kakashi melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Tuh, Ino kamu sih!" Naruto menyalahkan Ino.

"Apa?"

"Jadinya kan kita dihukum? Tau kan kalo Kakashi sensei ngasih hukuman tuh sekejam apa, serem tau!"

"Maaf..maaf.."Ino meringis

Zing... Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino dan Naruto dengan mata yang menyipit. "Ehem. . hem. .". Naruto dan Ino langsung membatu. Lalu dengan gerak yang terbata-bata membalikkan badan keposisi yang benar untuk duduk. Walaupun Kakashi merupakan guru yang asyik, tapi kalau sudah marah, ia bisa membuat seluruh siswa menggidik di tempat tanpa suara. Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan sekolah bagi para siswa, walaupun ia sendiri hampir setiap hari terlambat.

"Ok, . . . so, bla . . bla. . bla. . . "

1 menit kemudian, 5 menit kemudian, 10 menit kemudian, 15 menit kemudian,

"Naruto.., naruto.." Ino manggil lagi.

"Pst.. diem ah mau merhatiin sensei nih!" Naruto sibuk memperhatikan senseinya yang super duper hyper ultra sangat mengerikan itu. Tidak seperti Ino ia takut tertangkap basah lagi sedang ngobrol sama Ino oleh gurunya tercinta (?). Akhirnya Ino pun diam memperhatikan pelajaran sambil pundung di tempat tentunya karena dicuekin sama Naruto. Tak terasa 40 menit yang menegangkan sudah berlalu. Sekarang bel pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

"Ok, from our lesson today, any question?" tanya Kakashi mengakhiri pelajaran.

".........."

"Good." Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Good, good, dasar sensei, tau ga gara-gara tadi marah tuh kita semua sampe susah conect ke pelajaran."gerutu Tenten.

'Iya, iya, tadi tuh tegang banget tau." Sakura mengiyakan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong habis Kakashi sensei sekarang tuh pelajarannya siapa?" Naruto tiba-tiba nanya.

"Siapa yah?" Tenten ikut-ikutan nanya.

"Ga tau tuh" Ino nyeletuk.

"Sejarah, Orochimaru sensei."jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Glek.. . . . Naruto, Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten nelen ludah. Teringat wajah orochimaru yang super mengerikan. Mukanya yang putih sepucat mayat, mungkin setiaphari di rumahnya sibuk bedakin muka dan seluruh badan sampai berjam-jam dulu kali sebelum keluar rumah. Kalau menjelaskan tuh kaya orang buta aja, pertama-tama nyiapin spidol udah gitu hadap ke white board mulai penjelasan yang tidak jelas, bla. . .bla. .. bla. . . blu.. . bli. . . blaa . . . blu . . . . Udah gitu balik badan sambil nanya ," ada pertanyaan?" kurang dari 2 detik balik badan lagi. Jrek.. .jrek. . . Jrek.. .jrek. . . (ngehapus papan tulis), nerangin lagi, bla. . .bla. .. bla. . . blu.. . bli. . blaa . . . blu . . . ., yap begitu seterusnya.

Waktu dulu pernah Ino mau nanya udah angkat tangan tapi orochimaru sensei dah ngadep papan tulis lagi, udah mulai ngehapus papan tulis lagi. Ya, dengan terpaksa Ino menarik tangannya kembali, karena orochimaru sensei pasti marah-marah kalo ada yang nanya dari penjelasan yang sudah dihapus. Ino yang malang. . . . Alhasil, nilai ulangannya hancur lebur.

Di pelajaran Orochimaru sensei Cuma ada 3 orang yang bisa ngikutin, yang lain pasti nilainya ada di gelombang tsunami. Yang pertama Sasuke, pastinya, apalagi gerakkan menulis Sasuke cepat dan dia bisa mengerti tanpa perlu bertanya. Cukup dengan belajar dari apa yang dia dengar dan _**bolak-balik**_ catatan aja, kalo mau ulangan pasti nilanya udah terjamin OKE! Yang kedua Sakura, walaupun nilainya di bawah Sasuke, anak ini memiliki kemampuan otak yang bisa dikatakan sangat pintar. Catatannya juga rapi sehingga memudahkan ia belajar.

Yang ketiga pastinya Shikamaru, kalo yang ini mah ga usah ditanya lagi, emang kenyataan nya dah jenius ga belajar juga. Sayang sekali nilainya tidak sempurna karena kalau pertanyaan bersejarah seperti siapa penemu bla. . bla. . bla.. atau tahun berapakah .. . pasti Cuma asal hoki-hokian. Ga pernah nyentuh buku gitu! Semua buku-buku nya masih rapi, masih belom ada coretan satu pun, catatan nya juga bersih. Kalo ada tugas hampir ga pernah dikerjain. Wah. . wah. . .wah. . . . Tapi kalo soal-soal matematika, pemecahan masalah nilainya pasti 100 deh! Bahkan beberapa soal yang tidak bisa Sasuke selesaikan bisa ia selesaikan dengan mudahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terasa aura2 neraka di kelas itu, ternyata di depan kelas mereka sudah ada Orochimaru sensei sedang berjalan memasuki pintu kelas

Berhubung Sinsin males nulis kejadian hari ini selama jam pelajaran dan mungkin kalian juga dah mulai bosen jadi kita skip aja sampe waktu pulang sekolah.

_**Di depan ruang guru **_

Dua orang siswa perempuan berambut pirang sudah menuggu di depan ruang guru.

"Gezz, Kakashi sensei kemana aja sih lama banget!" Ino udah ngomel-ngomel.

"Iya tuh nyebelin banget! Apa jangan-jangan lupa udah jam 3, yang ekskul juga dah pada beres lagi. Berarti Sasuke juga dah mau pulang." Naruto juga udah bete nungguin Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka terlintas seorang guru yang berambut silver dan menggunakan penutup mulut, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kakashi sensei.

"Loh, Naruto, Ino ngapain disini, belom pulang?" tanya Kakashi dengan _**santainya.**_

"Lah, kan sensei yang suruh kita nunggu di sini setelah pulang sekolah." Tanya Ino balik dengan muka bingung.

"Oh, iya _**lupa**_!" Kakashi tersenyum dengan muka yang _**innocent.**_

" Sen-seiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto dan Ino bersamaan diiringi dengan gerakan menutup kuping dari Kakashi sukses membuat satu sekolah bergema ditambah baju Asuma sensei yang ketumpahan kopi dari cangkir yang retak dan shikamaru yang lagi tidur jatuh dari salah satu cabang pohon di sekolah itu karena mendengar teriakan mereka.

"Gomen.. .. gomen. . . sensei lupa! Sebagai hadiahnya sekarang kalian boleh langsung pulang, gomen!" Kakashi berlalu dengan tenangnya meninggalkan 2 siswi BPK yang sedang bersungut-sungut, bernafsu untuk mencingcang habis Kakashi apabila mereka punya kesempatan untuk itu.

'Ya sudah, Ino, aku pulang dulu." Naruto mendadahi Ino.

"Cieh, pulang bareng Sasuke nih!" goda Ino.

"Ih apaan, sih kan kebetulan aja apartemen kita satu gedung! Jadi dia ngajak aku pulang bareng karena jalan ke sana agak rawan!" Jawab Naruto panjang dan lebar.

"Ah, jangan-jangan si Sasuke nyari-nyari kesempatan berduaan sama kamu tuh!"

"Udah ah, dasar Ino! Aku duluan ya!"pamit Naruto.

"Bye!"balas Ino

_**Di depan gerbang sekolah.**_

"Sasuke!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang menyapanya lalu berlari ke arahnya.

"Eh, dobe, ngapain aja sih, kok lama banget?" Sasuke yang udah bosen banget nunggunya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Itu tuh, tadi Kakashi sensei ngerjain." Naruto cemberut teringat kejadian tadi.

"Oh, tau, tau, soalnya suara teriakan kalian berdua kedengeran sampe ke sini. Emangnya Kakashi ngapain sampe kalian bisa teriak sekenceng itu?"

"Tau dah, katanya kita disuruh nunggu di ruang guru, eh ga tau nya yang nyuruh malah lupa! Cape deh!" Naruto tambah cemberut

Sasuke tersenyum ringan," Udahlah, namanya juga Kakashi sensei kita pulang dulu aja sekarang," Sasuke ngajak Naruto pulang.

"Oke!" wajah Naruto ceria berdua mulai berjalan.

"Ngomong ngomong kamu udah makan belom?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belom" jawab Naruto polos.

"Lain kali kalo dapet hukuman dari Kakashi sensei makan dulu aja, pasti dia datengnya telat." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya deh _tuan otak jenius yang penuh perhitungan_."komentar Naruto

"Ya, udah kita makan dulu terus pulang, oke?"

"Sip, lah!"

"Ga mau makan di Ichiraku _Yamien_ lagi, ya! Enek banget tau dari kemaren makan di sana!"tanggap Sasuke cepat.

"Yah, Sasuke. Jadi Makan dimana dong?" tanya Naruto.

"Udah, kamu Ikut aja deh!"

_**Di Depan Istana **__**Plaza.**_

"Pantesan, gamau ke Ichiraku Ramen, dasar nyarinya yang deket aja." Komentar naru ketika mereka ada di depan IP.

"Bener, kan IP kan paling deket dari SMAK 1 BPK" mereka menaiki eskalator. Lalu jalan lagi, akhirnya tiba di retoran yang Sasuke tuju.

"Sas, ga kemahalan apa makan di sini." Naruto sedikit kaget ketika Sasuke ngajak makan di Grand Easten.

"Ga, kok" Jawab Sasuke santai {Uh, dasar orkay! Diem kamu author gandeng! Gomen-gomen -pundung-}

"Eh, bener ga pa pa, kita pake seragam lagi!" Naruto berusaha ngajak Sasuke makan di tempat lain.

"Udah, ga pa pa, rileks aja!" Sasuke ga mau merubah pikirannya.

"Ya, udah deh." Naruto akhirnya nyerah.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Ssuke.

Sekilas sebelum masuk ke restoran itu Ia menatap ke belakang, namun tiba-tiba bola matanya yang berwarna biru cerah terhenti pada sosok bermbut merah. "Eh, bentar,itu bukannya Gaara anak baru yang di kelas tadi?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke ikut menatap ke belakang," hem, ya bener, udah sekarang kita ma....." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika Naruto ternyata sudah memanggil Gaara dengan ramahnya.

"Hei, kau Gaara kan?" tanya Naruto pada cowo berambut merah itu dari jarak kurang lebih setengah meter.

Cowo itu menoleh," Hn?".

"Gaara, salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto"kata Naruto.

"Oh, aku ingat kau yang tadi dihukum oleh guru kakashi,kan?" balas Gaara.

"Yah, Gaara payah masa kenal orang kok yang diinget kesalahannya?" jawab Naruto polos.

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban polos dari Naruto. "Eh, Gaara, kau mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Makan, lalu membeli peralatan sekolah." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang mau makan nih sama Sasuke, makan bareng aja, yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke arah seorang cowo yang lagi memasukkan kantong ke tangannya (? Just Kidding!) yang sedang melihat ke arah lain.

"Mau, ga?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Boleh" jawab Gaara.

"Yay! Ayo sini." Naruto narik-narik tangan Gaara.

"Sas, ini Gaara ikut makan bareng sama kita, ya?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke dengan wajah yang memelas disertai dengan jurus mata berkaca-kaca (puppy eyes no jutsu).

"Iya, deh boleh" jawab Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, berapa orang, dek?" tanya salah seorang pelayan ramah.

"tiga" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"silahkan", kata pelayan itu sambil menuntun mereka ke arah salah satu meja makan yang berisi 4 bangku. Mereka lalu duduk dengan formasi Gaara dengan Sasuke di salah satu sisi, dan dengan Naruto di sisi lain. Setelah selesai memesan makanan, mereka berbincang ringan, walaupun banyak diemnya dan Naruto selalu yang memulai pembicaraan. Tak terasa lima belas menit telah berlalu, sekarang makanan mereka sudah datang. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Sasuke memetikkan tangan ke atas,"Bilnya, mas!"

"Silahkan, ini bilnya!" kata pelayan itu ramah. Tiba-tiba di depan mata Sasuke sudah terlintas tangan Gaara yang membawa kartu kredit HSBC. "Pakai ini saja" kata Gaara singkat pada pelayan itu. "Terima kasih, mas!" lalu pelayan itu pergi membawa kartu kredit Gaara.

"Maksud?", tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Cuma sekedar tratiran buat teman baru" jawab Gaara datar dan dingin.

"Lain kali biar aku aja yang bayar" kata Sasuke ga kalah dinginnya.

"Wah, Gaara baik, ya! Baru ketemu dah ditraktir! Seneng deh! Sasuke gimana sih, kok ditratir malah ga seneng sih! Naru ga ngerti deh" Kata Naruto, mungkin dah biasa kali, ya ngeliat sikapdinginnya Sasuke, makanya ga kaget waktu Gaara jawabnya dingin.

"O, ya, Gaara katanya habis ini mau nyari keperluan sekolah? Mau di temenin ga?"

"Terserah." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Yes, boleh, sekalian mau nyari komik." Naruto kesenengan padahal cuma dibolehin ikut doang.

'Konyol' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

_**Di Toko buku Gramedia**_**.**

"Wah, Sasuke, Sasuke, liat, Bleach ama Death Note udah keluar yang baru!" Naruto semangat.

"Oh. Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku ke toilet dulu, ya, kebelet pipis nih!" kata Sasuke.

"Ya, udah" Naruto masih sibuk ama buku komik baru itu.

'Cape deh! Ada buku malah aku dicuekin.' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil jalan keluar.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara menghampiri Naruto. "Sasuke?"

"Oh, dia lagi pergi" jawab Naruto sambil terus ngebaca komik baru itu.

"ke?" tanya Gaara singkat. Kayaknya mulutnya Gaara bisa nyimpen emas ya! Sampe-sampe kalo ngomong tuh singkat banget takut emasnya dari mulut ilang kali ya? –Fans Gaara tolong jangan bunuh author-.

"toilet, katanya sih"jawab Naruto masih konsentrasi ke komik.

"Ternyata kamu suka sama komik cowo gitu, ya?"tanya Gaara.

"Iya, dong, abisnya rame sih! He...he...he..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik ke Gaara.

"Oi!" suara Sasuke menegur mereka.

"Eh, Sasuke, cepet amat?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Toiletnya sepi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh. aku bayar ini dulu, ya!" kata Naruto.

"Em" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kayaknya mulut Sasuke juga bisa nyimpen emas ya?

"Berapa, mba?" tanya Naruto kepada mba-mba yang menjaga kounter.

"Dua puluh empat ribu, dek" jawab penjaga kounter itu yang mula-mulanya ramah.

"Bentar" Naruto mengambil dompetnya di saku, namun tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyodorkan selembar seratus puluh ribuan kepada penjaga kounter itu.

"Eh" Naruto membalikkan badannya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memberikan uang itu.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu yang bayarin, kan waktu itu juga kamu yang bayarin?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalo uangnya dah nyampe ke sana (nunjuk mesin kasir) mau apa lagi?" Sasuke nanya balik.

"Dasar, kamu tuh ada-ada aja alasannya." Komentar Naruto.

"Tuh, ambil barang kamu" kata Sasuke melirik ke barang yang dipegang sama penjaga kasir.

"Iya, _**tuan**_" Jawab Naruto sambil ngambil barang dari penjaga kasir itu.

"Makasih banyak, ya! Nih kembaliannya. Lain kali datang lagi, ya! I love you, baby, muach ... muach... muach... (dengan gaya kissbye)." Naruto sama Sasuke langsung mundur-mundur ngeri gara-gara kata-kata penjaga kasir ga becus itu. Gaara yang tadinya ada di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pindah antrian ke kasir sebelah.

Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang penjaga kasir itu dalam perjalanan keluar dari Gramedia.

"Gila, tuh orang satu nyeremin banget deh!" Sasuke mulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, aku masih inget deh, gayanya. Ehem...ehemm..., I love you, baby,muach... muach....muach....!" Kata Naruto niru gaya penjaga kasir itu dengan lebay diakhiri oleh cengirannya sendiri.

"mirip" kata Gaara yang biasanya diem, ikut-ikutan godain Naruto.

"Ngejek, ya Gaara" tanya Naruto agak cemberut.

"Ga, cuma nyindir" jawab Gaara cuek.

"Itu sih sama aja" Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Eh, habis ini pada mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto

"Pulang aja, lagian kamu kan belom ganti baju" kata Sasuke.

"Ya, udah, Eh, Gaara kamu mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya" jawab Gaara singkat.

"lo tinggal dimana?" Kali ini Sasuke yang nanya.

"Di apartement deket apartement lo" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Loh, Gaara tau dari mana apartementnya Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tadi pagi aku liat kamu sama dia keluar bareng dari apartemen. Kamu pacaran sama Sasuke?" tanya Gaara. Straight banget sih!

"Eh, engga , engga kok" muka Naruto langsung merah.

Baru Sasuke mau ngomong, tiba-tiba N81 8G –nya Sasuke bunyi.

"Hallo?" Sasuke ngangkat HP-nya.

"GIMANA SIH KOK LO LAMA BANGET UDAH DITUNGGU TAU SAMA YANG LAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MASA KETUA TELAT ????!!?!?!?" teriak Kiba di HP Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah ketua dari grup basket di sekolahnya. Pada awalnya memang Gai-sensei meragukan Sasuke, namun setelah melihat kemampuannya, apalagi setelah mengalahkan Lee, murid kesayangannya, Gai tidak ragu lagi untuk memilih Sasuke sebagai ketua. Tapi tetep aja Lee itu murid kesanyangannya.

"Eh, iya bentar! Ga usah sewot gitu, deh!" Sasuke menutup HP-nya.

Di tempat lain, "Eh, Nih orang, ditutup lagi! Kurang asem lo, Sas, kiba teriak-teriak sendiri sama HP nya.

"Eh, Kiba, lo gila ya? Masa ngomong sama HP?" tanya Sai.

"Iya, lu tuh sabar dikit apa sih, bisa mati apa?" tambah Neji.

"Zzzzz.....Zzzzzzzzzzz......." Shikamaru lagi tidur.

"Astafiruloh hiro ji un, inalilahi ! Nih orang sempet-sempetnya tidur! Orang lagi sewot gini!" komentar Sai.

"Ha... ya... . Mendingan juga latihan, a..." Lee yang masih sibuk latihan ngomong dengan logat chinese yang dibuat-buat. Tiba-tiba waktu lagi nge-shot bola basket pas loncatnya, kakinya malah kesandung kaki sendiri yang menyebabkan dahinya membentur lantai lapangan basket, tangannya lagi megang bolabasket, jadi ga sempet nahan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, walaupun sudah jatuh aku masih punya semangat muda!" mata lee berapi-api, entah kemana hilangnya logat chinese itu. Yang lain sweatdrop.

_**Kembali ke naruto dkk....**_

"He...he...he..., Naruto, aku pulang duluan, ya! Aku ga tau kalo hari ini ada latihan. Ga pa pa kan?" Sasuke nyengir ga enak.

"Ga pa pa, kok. Yang penting aku mau lihat muka kamu sebagai juara di olimpiade nanti." balas Naruto.

"Gaara, lo anterin Naruto pulang, ya"

"Em" jawab Gaara singkat.

_**Di perjalanan pulang.**_

Mereka pulang melalui jalan sepi yang kiri kanan ada pohon-pohon yang daunnya berguguran, detailnya mungkin mirip sama tempat Sakura bilang ke Sasuke aku sangat mencintaimu sebelum Sasuke pergi meninggalkan konoha.

'Uh, nih orang ga asyik banget deh, masa dari tadi diem mulu? Sasuke aja yang sediem-diemnya ga bakal nyuekin aku gini' celoteh Naruto dalam hati.'Ya, udah deh, aku aja yang mulai pembicaraan'

"Uhm, Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"kamu mau ikut ekskul apa di selolah?"

"Belom pasti, tapi kayaknya basket."

"Wah, berarti sama ama Sasuke dong?"

"May be"

"Oh"

Diem lagi...

"Eh" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah bangku taman di sebelah kanan. Gaara menoleh ke Naruto sejenak, lalu mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ini, ada anak kucing, bulunya putih, lucu ya! Kayaknya kakinya luka." Kata Naruto.

"Oh, bawa aja ke rumah, nanti kita obatin" Jawab Gaara. 'ternyata dia tuh orangnya perhatian sama yang gituan' pikir Gaara.

"Iya. Sini ga usah takut aku cuma mau ngobatin kamu." Naruto lalu menggendong kucing itu dalam pelukannya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kamu lucu juga, ya! Imut" Naruto ngajak ngomong kucing itu.

"Nar, kamu mau melihara tuh kucing?" tanya Gaara

"Iya, kalo ga ada pemiliknya. Kalo ada pemiliknya, pasti aku balikin, kucing ini juga pasti seneng kalo bisa balik ke keluarga dia." kata Naruto.

"Keluarga, ya.." kata Gaara sambil ngeliat ke atas langit.

"Enak, ya kalo bisa punya keluarga." Lanjut Gaara.

"Eh, gaara?" naruto agak tersentak mendengar balasan Gaara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara.

"Aku juga sama kayak kamu ga punya keluarga" kata Gaara.

"Kalo gitu kita bertiga sama ya dong!" kata Naruto sambil menatap ke depan lagi.

"Bertiga?" tanya Gaara. Mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto.

"Iya, bertiga, Sasuke juga. Dia ditinggal ortu-nya sejak TK, kakaknya jarang banget ada di rumah. Tapi dia tetep bisa tumbuh jadi anak baik yang selalu juara di sekolahnya."jawab Naru menatap Gaara.

"Meow... meow" suara kucing itu memotong pekcakapan mereka.

"Kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Lapar mungkin" kata Gaara.

"Kamu lapar?" Naruto memutar badan kucing itu dalam pelukannya, lalu mengelitiki perut kucing itu.

"Meow...meow"

"Aku anggap itu iya" Naruto mengambil keputusan.

"Di rumah ada makanan kucing ga?" tanya Gaara.

"Ga ada" jawab Naru.

"Kalo gitu kita beli dulu ya" aja Gaara.

"Iya, nanti di deket apartemen ada minimarket kok." Naruto mengiyakan.

"Ya udah."

Kembali mereka terdiam. Tiba-tiba Naruto kesandung batu. Untuk saja kucing itu tidak terbentur lantai karena Naruto melindunginya dalam pelukan.

"Eh, Naru, kamu ga pa pa? Bisa berdiri ga?" tanya Gaara.

"Ga pa pa kok, bisa" Naruto mencoba berdiri tapi jatuh lagi.

"Tu, kan ga bisa" kata Gaara"Boleh aku gendong kamu?"

"Eh?" muka Naruto memerah"bisa, bisa kok, aku bisa berdiri". Naruto mencoba berdiri lagi, tapi tetep aja jatuh.

"Ga bisa? Ya udah, aku gendong kamu aja, cuma sampe bangku kok. Aku ga bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu" kata Gaara

"Iya" akhirnya Naruto mengiyakan disertai dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Thanks" kata Naruto sama Gaara waktu didudukin di bangku taman terdekat.

"Bukan apa-apa kok"

"Tapi Thanks ya?"

"Iya"

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"Gaara, kakiku udah ga pa pa kok, lanjujalan ya" ajak Naruto ke Gaara.

"Bener, udah ga pa pa?" Gaara meyakinkan naruto.

"Iya, ga pa pa"

"Ya, udah, tapi jalannya pelan-pelan aja"

"Iya"

"Meow....meow..."

"Uh, kamu mau minta digendong lagi ya?"tanya Naruto jail sama kucing itu.

"Meow...meow..." kucing itu memainkan salah satu kaki depannya

"Iya, iya, ternyata kamu manja juga, ya."

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau ngasih nama apa ke kucing ini?" tanya Gaara ke Naruto.

"Oh, iya belom dikasih nama, enaknya apa ya?"

"Sinsin gimana?"

{Hiks...hiks... jahat masa aku dijadiin Kucing. "cocok...cocok..."Sasu muncul}

"Bagus-bagus, aku suka" kata Naruto.

"meow...meow"

"Kayaknya dia juga suka, mulai sekarang kamu dipanggil Sinsin ya?" kata Naruto.

_**Di depan apartemen Naruto.**_

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka nyampe juga.

"Thanks, ya Gaara..."

"Buat?"

"Kan, kamu dah ngaterin aku"

"Oh, ga pa pa. Oh, iya nanti malem kamu ada acara ga?"

"Emang kenapa? "

"Aku mau ngajak kamu keluar"

"aku?"

"Iya, bisa ga?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"aku ...........

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To Be Continue.........

* * *

**Dilempar sepatu dan sendal sama semua pembaca, "Gimana sih, bikin penasaran aja!"**

**Oh, iya Sinsin lupa nih! Temen Sekelas Sinsin ada yang ikutan fanfic juga! Sebenernya sih gara-g****ara Sinsin. Yang pertama tuh namanya Uzumaki Asuka. Orangnya asyik kok, Sinsin dah baca ide-idenya yang dikerjain waktu pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, bagus kok. Kita ngarang bareng-bareng abiz waktu itu boleh pindah tempat duduk. ****Sinsin ngelanjutin fic, dia buat fic baru.**

**Yang ke-2 Sinsin juga ga ngerti ama nih cowo satu (sinx25 {penname-nya}). Masa waktu Sinsin tanya," Eh, kamu juga bikin? Kamu kan ga hobi-hobi amat ngarang cerita?" Dia malah jawab," Cuma iseng". Kayaknya nih orang harus kita gebukin rame-rame. Ga kebayang deh, kalo dia ampe baca ini, besok di sekolah pasti Sinsin mati. **

**Yap ,gimana, bagus ga ceritanya ?**

**Kalau bagus silahkan beri review, **

**Kalau jelek, silihkan beri RevieW bagian mana yang harus diubah,**

**Kalau lumayan silahkan beri rEVIEw,**

**Kalau biasa-biasa saja silahkan beri REviEW.**

**Jadi, intinya review, RevieW, rEVIEw, ataupun REviEW sangat diharapkan.**

**Oh, ya gimana kalo Sinsin sambil bikin yang One Blue Sakura, soalnya kan banyak yang request? (digetok Sasuke. "Kamu ini gimana sih, author baru kok udah sok mau bikin 2 cerita sekaligus?" "Suka-suka donk!" "Kalo ga beres gimana?""bodo amat!")****. Selain itu, Sinsin kemarin tuh salah nentuin pairing, he...he...he..., harusnya di One Blue Sakura tuh pairingnya Sasuhina. Sebenernya Sinsin dah punya 2 ide lagi, judulnya: Love isn't Blind ama The Secret of Love plus The Death Love Piano. (digaplok Sasu, itu sih namanya 3!)**

**Sebelum yang lain pada bingung nih Sinsin kasih Denah tempat duduknya. (Semua anak beken adanya di kelas ini)**

**Kalo Sinsin nulis z artinya sama aja ama murid biasa yang tidak dikenal. Sakura duduk paling depan**

Z z z z z Sakura

Z Temari Tenten Neji Sai Hinata

Z z z z Sasuke Naruto

Z z z z Gaara Ino

Shikamaru z Kiba z z z

**Ok, see you on next chapie! Rebember, don't forget to give me any review, RevieW, rEVIEw, or REviEW!**

**R**-eview adalah sumber inspirasiku.

**E**-nggan rasanya memulai cerrita/chapter baru tanpa review.

**V**-variasi dari review setiap pembaca benar-benar membantu.

**I**-ntinya review sangat dibutuhkan.

**E**-mail ku sudah menuggu untuk dimasuki REVIEW dari para pembaca.

**W**-ah, ternyata aku benar-benar lebay, yah!

**See You **^O^


	3. Chapter 2

**Kyaa!!!!! Akhirnya beres juga chapter 2 setelah melalui perjuangan keras, pertempuran panjang melawan penjajahan rasa malas dengan bercucuran keringat dan bersimbah darah. LEBAY!!!! Lebay-nya lagi kumat nih!!!!**

**Thanks bgt ya buat yang dah mau nge-review^^. Sory, ga sempet bales semua. Sinsin lagi sibuk bgt, biasa menjelang UAS banyak ulangan, bayangin, sehari bisa 3 ulangannya, mana mid fisika **_diulang_** lagi gara-gara ketahuan ada yang dapet bocoran soal, padahal dah susah-susah dapet nilai 84, hiks......hiks...... TT_TT. Tapi berikutnya pasti Sinsin bales semua kok! Janji ! Bener! Ga boong! Asli! Kecuali kalo sibuk, ya! ^^– dilempar kursi -**

**Sory, lama banget nih! Sinsin baru beresin ini setelah mungkin lebih dari dua minggu kali, ya? Gomen..... Sinsin di sekolah baru beres ulum praktek, sekarang lagi UAS nih, makanya lama banget, jadi jangan salahin Sinsin, ya! Tapi silahkan salahin sekolah Sinsin – Dilempar sepatu hak 12 cm dengan diameter 1 milimeter (supaya tekanannya makin besar, kata guru fisika) sama kepala sekolah -.**

**Mayoritas, kalo ga salah banyak yang bilang kalo:**

**Banyak salah ketiknya!!!! **

**{Gomen, memang ga biasa ngetik, kalo ada tugas sekolah juga biasa-nya temen satu kelompok yang ngetik bukan Sinsin, gara-gara ikut fanfic aja jadi rajin ngetik, Sinsin usahain deh!}**

**Banyak juga yang bilang pemenggalan kata atau kalimat (lupalah) banyak yang kurang tepat. Sinsin kurang paham sama yang satu ini bisa diperjelas dunks..........plissss?**

**Sasukenya OOC bgt, ya? Sorry........ _**

**Terlalu banyak A/N {Yang ini juga nanya, dimananya?}**

**Harus dideskripsiin lebih jelas (Sinsin coba, ya!)**

**Semua kesalahan diatas juga disebabkan oleh sistem kerja empat jam (SK4J) {kalo belajar dari kecil mah selalu, SKSJ (Sistem kerja satu jam) pagi-pagi di sekolah}. Ortu Sinsin bilang kalo Sinsin ga boleh ikutan fanfic, katanya mah takut prestasi Sinsin pada turun gara-gara mamles belajar ^^, padahal waktu masuk SMP pretasi Sinsin emang udah turun drastis, bayangin deh dari juara tiga besar turun ke ranking 17-an, ck..ck..ck.. . Waktu Sinsin denger pada mau pergi bentar, Sinsin langsung buru-buru ngarang chapter 1, selesai dalam waktu 4 jam lebih dikit tanpa disiapin dulu, langsung nembak idenya.**

**Penyebab Sasuke OOC bgt juga ini, waktu ada yang nge-review, " **_Aku sampe ngakak loh waktu baca yang pas Sasuke ngomong Aku mau ke toilet dulu, kebelet pipis_**" Sinsin malah ngakak sendiri, apa sebab? Sinsin juga baru nyadar Sinsin nulis kesalahan super bodoh gitu, soalnya waktu itu Sinsin bener-bener ga dipikirin **_siapa karakter yang ngomong__**. **_**Konyol ya! Selain itu, di chapter berikutnya, Sinsin bakal buat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat Cuma di depan Naruto aja, biar kerasa kalo Sasuke suka sama Naruto, tapi di depan yang lain, ya seperti Sasuke biasa khu...khu...khu... **

**Satu lagi, sebenernya cerita ini tuh, Romance/Angst (nanti dibelakang)/ humor. Tapi karena cuma bisa masukin dua jadi Sinsin masukin Romance/Angst deh!**

**Ya, udah tanpa banyak bacot, langsung aja ke chapter 2..........**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary**:

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Di sekolah banyak Fans Girl Sasuke yang iri sama Naruto. Namun muncul anak baru bernama Gaara di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya dia suka dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke secara diam2 selama ini juga suka sama Naruto. Siapa yang akan dipilih Naru? Semuanya berubah ketika Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya ternyata adalah anak "_**SHINIGAMI**_" (dewa kematian) yang bertugas untuk merengaut nyawa Naruto yang ia sukai. Apakah jalan yang akan Gaara pilih?

"Thanks, ya Gaara..."

"Buat?"

"Kan, kamu dah ngaterin aku"

"Oh, ga pa pa. Oh, iya nanti malem kamu ada acara ga?"

"Emang kenapa? "

"Aku mau ngajak kamu keluar"

"aku?"

"Iya, bisa ga?"

"aku..........."

* * *

"_**Love Tears"**_

_**- Chapter 2 : Jealous -**_

_**Hak4r4 S!n**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar Hp Naruto berdering.

"Sory, bentar ya, Gaara!" Naruto mengangkat N70-nya ," Hallo, ada apa Ino?"

"Hallo, nanti malem pergi barengnya jadi kan?" Tanya Ino di Hp-nya.

"Loh, emang ada acara kemana?" Naruto balik nanya dengan begonya.

"Ya, ampyun, pyun, pyun, pyun, pyun, pyun, pyun, pyuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn masa lupa sih? Kan Hari ini Pada janjian mau jalan bareng di PVK (Paris van Konoha)." Kata Ino.

"Oh, iya, sampe lupa!" Naruto baru inget.

"Akhirnya inget juga......." Ino cape ngomong sama Naruto.

"Jadi dong!" Lanjut Naruto semangat.

"Ya udah, cuma mau ngasih tau, kata Sakura ketemunya nanti di _._" Ino menyampaikan informasi.

"Oke deh, bye!" Naruto mengakhiri percakapan.

"Bye! Sasuke dikasih tau ya! Tugas kamu sebagai calon pacarnya." Ino langsung menutup N70-nya sambil nyengir sendiri, lalu memandang HP-nya sebentar. Terlintas diotaknya saat dia, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata sepakat untuk memilih N70 sebagai HP mereka. Warna hitam punya Naruto, yang punya Hinata yang silver. Punya Ino diganti cashing-nya jadi warna biru keungu-unguan. Yang warna merah (ganti cashing) punya Sakura. Warna putih punya Tenten, yang punya Temari warna putih susu.

Tut.......tut......tut......

"Sial, dimatiin!" gerutu Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya gaara.

"Itu, Ino nelpon buat ngingetin soal janjian pergi bareng ke PVK nanti malem, aku ga bisa pergi bareng kamu. Sorry ya." kata Naruto.

"Oh" Gaara menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang panjang dan lebar dengan singkat.

"Kamu ikut aja, ya?" ajak Naruto.

"......." Gaara terlihat berfikir.

"Ikut aja, biar bisa kenal dan deket sama yang lain," kata Naruto, kali ini dengan puppy eyes no jutsu sampil menepuk ke-dua telapak tangannya..

" Em, ok, aku pulang dulu, mau ganti baju. Bye." Kata Gaara datar

"Oke!" Naruto seneng.

"Nanti aku kesini lagi jemput kamu, aku ga tau jalan." kata Gaara sambil jalan menjauh. Naruto masih menatap punggung Gaara.

"Meow.....meow.." Sinsin mengalihkan pandangan Naruto.

"Laper, ya? Bentar" Naruto mulai memasuki pintu depan apartemen itu, langsung menuju kamarnya dengan lift.

* * *

_**Di depan kamar apartemen Naruto**_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Kamar apartemannya yang kebanyakan bernuansa putih orange itu hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan, yang pertama ruang makan, meja makan sederhana berwarna bening yang atasnya dihiasi oleh taplak meja berwarna putih dengan pot bunga putih yang didalamya ada setangkai daisy kuning selalu menghiasi ruang makan sempit itu sehingga tidak terlihat sepi. Ruang makan itu tidak lupa dihiasi dengan lemari-lemari gantung untuk menaruh bahan-bahan makanan, tentunya ada kulkas, kompor, dan tempat pencucian piring. Bila memasuki ruang apaertemen itu, lalu melihat lurus ke depan, maka akan terlihat sebuah pintu yang dibaliknya ada kamar tidur. Kamar itu sangat sederhana, hanya ada tempat tidur di samping jendela, meja belajar yang berwarna orange-hitam, dan tentunya lemari baju untuk menyimpan pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya. Kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamar tidur itu.

Seprai ranjang Naruto berwarna putih, lalu diatasnya diletakkan selimut tebal berwarna putih dengan corak bulatan-bulatan tiga per empat penuh yang tengah-tengahnya bolong, seperti donat, letaknya tidak berpola berwarna orange-hitam. Selimut ini selalu menghangatkan badannya setiap malam.

Naruto segera menuju ruang tempat tidurnya lalu menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Anak kucing putih itu, turun dari pelukannya, lalu berjalan di ranjang Naruto, mendekati wajah Naruto, lalu menjilatinya.

"Sudah, sudah hentikan Sinsin" kata Naruto pada kucing itu sambil tertawa, lalu menggendongnya di udara.

"Ternyata pualang bareng sama Gaara, tadi lumayan juga, ya?" Naruto ngajak ngomong kucing itu,"Tapi, aneh, rasanya waktu tadi aku digendong dia kok rasanya hangat, aneh, ya? Aduh, aku nih mikirin apa sih?"

"Meow...... meow......" kucing itu mengeong ke Naruto.

"Iya, iya aku tau Sinsin laper, kan? Ayo, aku siapin makanan buat kamu" Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mengambil makanan yang ia beli tadi bersama Gaara dari tasnya. Anak kucing itu mengikutinya berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Naruto mengambil mangkuk yang tidak terlalu cekung dari lemari gantung yang _**semi**_-rapi itu, berarti tidak terlalu rapi loh!

"Nih, makan sampe puas, nanti kamu ikut aku ke PVK, ya?" kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika Hp-nya berdering.

"Sasuke?" Naruto melihat tulisan _**'Sasuke Super Teme'**_tertera di hp-nya,

"Halo, ada apa Sas?"tanya naruto.

"Eh, tadi aku dikasih tau Sakura, katanya nanti ketemuan di PVK." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh, kalo itu sih tadi udah dikasih tau sama Ino."

"Nanti berangkatnya bareng, ya."

"Oh, jadi tigaan dong?"

"Hah, tigaan?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Naruto ngomong tigaan.

"Iya, tadi aku ngajak Gaara buat pergi bareng, terus dia ga tau jalan, makanya jadi tigaan."

"Oh"

"Kamu sekarang dimana, Sas?"

"Oh, di lift apartement"

"Loh, kalo udah diapartemen ngapain nelpon? Ga sayang pulsa apa?"

"Males ke kamar kamu, kejauhan"

"Ya ampun, dasar tuan pemales, eh, salah itu julukannya Shikamaru"

"Iya, terselahlah, aku mau mandi dulu, bye Naru"

"Bye, Sas.."

_Tut...tut...tut..._

Naruto Cuma bisa goyang kepala mendengar alasan klasik Sasuke. Orang satu ini memang bisa dibilang sebelas duabelas sama Shikamaru kalo soal cuek, males, dan otaknya. Padahal tadinya Naruto mau nunjukin Sinsin, kucing kebanggaannya, padahal ga tau siapa pemiliknya. (Hiks, jahat, Sinsin dibilang kucing kebanggaan.)

* * *

_**Di depan kamar apartemen Sasuke.**_

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya. Entah sejak kapan, yang jelas sekarang ia sudah tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'aku pulang' atau sebagainya ketika ia sampai di rumah. Rasanya hal-hal kecil seperti itu memang bukanlah hal yang begitu penting sampai harus selalu diingat bagi seorang _**Uchiha Sasuke**_, tapi sebenarnya tampa disadari hal-hal kecil seperti itulah yang justru membawakan sesuatu kepadanya yang disebut dengan kehangatan keluarga, ketika ada yang menyambutnya seperti _**dulu**__, _tapi sekarang bagian kecil yang dulu terisi itu telah menghilang bersama dengan perginya kehangatan keluarga yang dulu ia kenal.

Dingin,

Sepi,

Sunyi,

Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan ketika kakinya menginjak lantai kamar apartemennya. Bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan bila sekarang pada kenyataannya tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya. Bila pada kenyataannya hanyalah sepi yang dengan setia menyambutnya setiap kali ruang apartemen itu terlukis di matanya. Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya, tapi sebenarnya masih ada harapan di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, harapan kecil kalau kehidupannya akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Penuh kehangatan,

kebahagiaan,

dan kasih sayang...

"Cih, harapan konyol" desisnya pelan.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya, kemudian melepas dan menaruh sepatunya ke rak sepatu yang berada di samping kiri pintu, kakinya bergerak lesu kearah kamar yang ada yang berada di samping kamarnya. Pintu itu dibuka perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah takut mengganggu pemilik dari ruangan itu. Yang ia dapati hanyalah ruang yang kosong yang gelap.

"Bodoh, ia tak akan pernah pulang, benarkan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Senyum patah yang penuh dengan rasa pahit terukir dibibirnya dengan sempurna. Siapapun yang melihat senyum itu pasti akan mengerti,

mengerti kalau ia kecewa,

mengerti kalau rasa sakit telah menusuk dadanya,

mengerti kalau hatinya terluka

mengerti kalau sekeping harapan di dalam hatinya menghilang entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup ruangan kosong yang dulu pernah dipakai oleh seseorang yang sangat memperhatikannya, menyayanginya, yang juga sangat ia sayangi. Rasanya kenangan-kenangan itu tidak bisa ia ungkapkan lewat kata-kata. Ia pun mengakui sejak kepergian orang itu kalau dirinya sudah berubah, semua kenangan yang ia punya perlahan-lahan menjadi pudar bersama dengan berjalannya waktu, kepingan-kepingan harapan pergi bersama dengan kekecewaan yang didapatinya setiap menyadari bahwa ruangan itu sudah kosong, tak berpenghuni lagi.

Ia segera menuju kamar mandi, lalu bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Naruto di kamar apartemennya sebelum bertemu dengan teman-temannya nanti. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa mengobati rasa sepi dihatinya sekarang.

* * *

_**Di depan apartemen Naruto**_

"Yap, semua udah beres, udah rapih, sekarang aku bisa pergi. Ayo, Sinsin!" kata Naruto ceria.

"Meow...meow.." Sinsin mengeong sambil meloncat ke pelukan Naruto.

"Dasar manja, mau digendong mulu." Kata Naruto sambil menyetuh ujung hidung Sinsin.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Sedikit terkejut ketika didapatinya Sasuke sedang bersandar ke dinding di sebelah pintu kamar apartemennya.

(Untung bukan di pintu, ya kalo di pintu, pas Naruto buka pintunya, terus Sasuke jatuh kan jadi konyol. Tadinya mau Sinsin bikin kayak gitu, tapi pikir-pikir ga jadi, nanti Sasuke jadi OOC banget lagi.)

"Eh, Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Lama banget sih?" tanya Sasuke asal.

"Sejak kapan, kamu disitu, kok ga ngetok pintu aja sih?" tanya Naruto.

"15 menit yang lalu, sekarang mendingan kita turun dulu, udah telat nih" ajak Sasuke.

"Ayo, aku udah ga sabar nih! Buruan!" Naruto bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong tuh kucing dari mana?" tanya Sasuke waktu liat Naruto bawa-bawa kucing putih yang bernama Sinsin (me:~sial~).

"Oh, ini, ini kucing yang tadi aku temuin waktu perjalanan pulang. Kakinya luka karena kasian jadi aku bawa pulang. Lucu kan! Kenalin nih, namanya Sinsin." Kata Naruto melepaskan semua kalimat itu dalam satu nafas tanpa titik koma, saktinya.

"Oh" Sasuke hanya ber-oh ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang super ppuuuaaannnjang itu.

* * *

_**Di lobby apartement**_

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk menunggu seseorang.

"Gaara!" Naruto memanggil dengan semangat sambil sedikit berteriak.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada seorang gadis pirang yang rambut panjangnya dikuncir dua. Hari itu Naruto mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan yang bagian atasnya menutupi setengah dari lehernya dengan warna orange serasi dengan celana pendek putih yang ia kenakan sebagai bawahan tidak lupa memakai tas putihnya ditambah dengan jepit rambut polos berwarna merah marun yang ia pakai untuk menjepit poni rambutnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gaara sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Pastinya dong!" Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Ya, udah, pesen taksi buru, males nih nunggu lama-lama!" kata Sasuke asal.

"Udah ada di luar" Jawab Gaara datar.

"Beneran? Yey!" Naruto yang paling semangat langsung ngebirit ke depan.

"Oi, tunggu" Gaara mau mencegah Naruto, tapi telat.

* * *

_**Di depan apartemen.**_

"Aduh, yang mana taksinya, kok ada 2 sih?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Yang kuning kali ya? Kan aku suka warna kuning jadi aku pilih warna kuning aja!" Naruto memustuskan seenaknya. Tanpa liat-liat lagi Naruto langsung membuka pintu taksi warna kuning itu. Ia langsung duduk didalamnya.

"Mau ke mana, dek?" tanya supir taksi itu.

"Mau ke PVK, tapi nunggu temenku dulu masih dalem , pak."

"O, iya" jawab supir taksi itu.

Gaara dan Sasuke baru saja keluar dari apartemen. "Sudah kuduga" kata Gaara. Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara dan Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju taksi warna kuning yang sedang diduduki oleh Naruto. Lalu Sasuke mengetuk pelan-pelan kaca mobil itu tepat di jok belakang yang Naruto duduki.

"Naruto, taksinya bukan yang ini tapi yang di depan" kata Sasuke pelan setelah Naruto membuka kacanya. Naruto nyengir ga enak ke supir taksi itu.

"Oops, maaf ya pak, saya ga tau." kata Naruto

"O, iya de, ga pa pa. He...he...he... ."Supir taksi itu nyengir juga ke Naruto. Dalam hati supir taksi,' Sialan, udah cape-cape nunggu, doain mampus lo, anjing!'. Gila kasar banget nih supir?

Sambil tetep nyengir, Naruto keluar dari taksi. "Maaf ya, pak" kata Naruto keluar dari taksi itu. Mukanya langsung merah padam. Gaara udah nunggu di depan pintu mobil taksi di depan. Setelah Naruto sudah dekat dengan mobil itu, Gaara lalu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Silahkan" Kata Gaara pada Naruto.

"Iya" langkah Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu mobil itu. "Sasuke,kamu berdua aja deh sama Gaara yang di belakang, biar aku duduk di depan. Kan bakal sempit kalo bertiga dibelakang."

"Em" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil masuk ke mobil. Gaara lalu masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

_**Di PVK,**_

"Ya, ampun, tuh orang kayak-nya ke Amerika dulu baru ke sini kali, lamanya minta ampun" kata Tenten ga sabar.

"Iya, gila ga kira-kira lamanya!" Ino juga udah ga sabar.

"Pokoknya nanti kalo sepuluh menit lagi ga dateng kita kerjain." Kata Temari ikut-ikutan.

"Panjang umur" Neji ngelirik tiga orang yang baru dateng.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Naruto.

"Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, ga tau apa kita udah nunggu 2 jam disini? Ketularan gaya Kakashi-sensei ya, telat mulu" respon Sakura.

"Gomen, gomen, tadi di jalan macetnya setengah idup." Kata Naruto santai.

"Ya, udalah, lagian sekarangkan udah dateng" kata Sai mendamaikan.

(weissss, Sai lah iya lah pendeta lah!)

"By the way, Sasuke muka lo napa serem gitu?" tanya Kiba.

"Cih"

"Dasar, songong lo! Naruto kamu bawa temen ya? Itu kan tadi Gaara yang di sekolah." Lanjut Kiba.

"O, iya, ini Gaara, aku tadi ngajak dia ke sini, tadi waktu pulang sekolah aku sama Sasuke ketemu dia di IP terus tadi karena Sasuke ada latihan dadakan jadi pulangnya aku dianter dia. Pas di depan apartemen Ino nelpon aku, jadi aku sekalian aja ngajak dia, selagi inget." Kata Naruto panjang lebar, yang diucapkan dalam satu nafas.

Dzing... Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai langsung memicingkan mata ke arah Sasuke 'ternyata bukannya latihan malah bersenang-senang di mall'.

"Kelupaan", jawab Sasuke datar.

"Wah, Sasuke,kamu punya saingan tuh, diliat-liat Gaara lumayan cakep juga tuh!" goda Ino.

"Terserah" respon Sasuke.

" By the way, Anyway, kenalin aku Yamanaka Ino" Kata Ino memperkenalkan diri ke Gaara sambil memberikan tangannya.

"Gaara" jawab Gaara singkat sambil menyambut tangan Ino.

"Udah tau kali dari tadi di sekolah."kata Ino lagi.

"Aku Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya karena tempat duduknya kejauhan.

"Aku Tenten"

"Sai, ga punya nama depan" kata Sai sambil senyum.

"Neji. Hyuga Neji"

" Inuzuka Kiba, yang paling keren" kata Kiba narsis, yang lain tertawa.

"Lo pikir lo keren apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek. Tanpa sadar Gaara juga tesenyum kecil.

"Nara Shikamaru, kalo kepanjangan panggil aja Shika"

"A...aku... Hyu... Hyuga Hinata" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Temari, by the way pada mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Temari.

"Makan yuk, laper!" Ajak Naruto.

"Ide bagus, tapi sebelumnya ke Game Master dulu, kita maen basket, yang kalah traktir, gimana?" tanya Kiba.

"Kenapa engga, kayaknya rame tuh!" kata Tenten.

"Jangan cuma basket, DDR juga, kalo ga ga adil buat yang cewe!" kata Sakura. (Jangan bilang kalo cowo ga bisa maen DDR, di sekolah Sinsin ada yang jago loh! Walaupun Sinsin ga bisa, termasuk golongan super payah, masa level beginer juga udah game over, hiks TT_TT)

"Oke, siapa takut?" tantang Kiba.

"Tambah percussion master, gimana" usul shikamaru.

"Ok, setuju semua?" tanya Naruto.

"setuju dong!" kata yang lain kompak.

* * *

_**Setelah acara mereka selesai, berhubung Sinsin lagi males ngetiknya ^^**_

"Yah, tinggal berempat, ga rame nih!" keluh Naruto.

"Kayaknya juga udah harus pulang, bye Naruto" kata Ino.

"Eh, Ino tunggu, jangan pulang dulu dong!" ujar Naruto cepat.

"Have a nice day with two handsome boy ^^" goda Ino.

"Dasar,ya sudalah, bye Ino" kata Naruto lagi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye, gw duluan ya, Sasuke, Gaara " kata Ino mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Hn, hati-hati" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil. Ino segera berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sama-sama berambut pirang bersama kedua cowo temannya itu. Ia harus segera pulang dan membantu di toko bunga milik keluarganya, kalau ia sampai terlambat pulang, bisa-bisa ia jadi ikan kepe bakar, rebus, goreng, panggang karena dibunuh ibunya yang super duper hyper ultra, mega cerewet mirip sama dia.

"Sekarang, mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya angkat bahu.

"Pulang aja?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Terserah" jawab Gaara dan Sasuke _**bersamaan**_ lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, terserah" jawab Sasuke dan Gaara _**bersamaan**_ lagi. Kali ini mereka segera bertatapan tajam setelah perkataan mereka (dalam waktu yang _**bersamaan **_tentunya)

"Maksud" tanya Sasuke ke Gaara dan Gaara ke Sasuke secara_** bersamaan**_ lagi.

"payah" kata mereka berdua _**bersamaan **_lagi.

"Cih" _**sama-sama**_ lagi.

"Jezz, bisanya cuma ngikutin" ejek Sasuke.

"Kamu yang ngikutin" balas Gaara.

"Cih" _**sama-sama**_ lagi. Naruto yang ngeliatin sampe cengok.

"Ya udalah pulang aja." Naruto mengakhiri pertengkaran kecil mereka.

* * *

_**Di Depan Apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto.**_

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke Gaara yang sedang duduk di dalam taksi.

"Bye, Gaara" Kata Naruto ceria sambil tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

"Hn" Jawab Gaara singkat tepat sebelum taksi biru yang ia naiki melaju.

"Masuk?", tegur Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku ga mungkin tidur di luar kan?" kata Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kuncinya ada kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada, ayo jalan." Ajak Naruto.

"Hn" Mereka berdua segera masuk ke apartemen itu, lalu menuju ke lift tentunya karena tidak mungkin mereka naik tangga sedangkan kamar ada di atas lantai 10. "

* * *

_**Di depan kamar Naruto**_

"Loh, kuncinya mana?" Naruto terlihat panik mencari-cari kuncinya yang sedari tadi tidak ia temukan.

"Coba siniin tasnya" tawar Sasuke. Naruto memberikan tas putihnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke memeriksa setiap bagian dari tas itu secara teliti, tampa melewatkan satupun resleting yang ada.

"Ada ga?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Sabar, lagi dicari" muka Sasuke terlihat lebih serius. Sampai-sampai akhirnya ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ketemu ga?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ga, coba dicari sekali lagi, liat di saku celana ada ga?" Sasuke menyarankan. Naruto segera memeriksa saku celananya.

"Ga ada" jawab Naruto polos.

"Ah, kau ini bikin susah saja, Dobe" keluh Sasuke sambil memberikan tas putih itu kepada Naruto.

"Maaf, maaf, kan aku juga tidak sengaja" kata Naruto.

"HP mu juga ga ada di tas, kamu pegang ga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa, ga ada?!" kata naruto hampir berteriak.

* * *

_**Di dalam taksi yang Gaara naiki pada waktu yang sama.**_

Gaara mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya mengingat kejadian-kejadian hari ini yang ia lewati bersama dengan seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal. Aneh padahal baru satu hari, tapi dia yangtidak pernah tersenyum bisa sampai tersenyum sebanyak ini hanya karena satu hari yang baru. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasageli.

'Naruto ya........., nama yang bagus, selain itu......' kata-kata dalam pikirannya terhenti ketika ia melihat HP dan kumpulan kunci apartemen Naruto tergeletak begitu saja di jok depan. Ia mengambil barang-barang itu, menatapnya sebentar lalu menggenggamnya erat,' anak yang menarik'.

* * *

_**Di depan apartemen Naruto**_

Terdengar surara HP Sasuke berbunyi, di layarnya tertera nama _**'Naruto Dobe'**_.

"Halo..." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Hai,..." balas suara dari telepon itu tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hmph, begitu kah caramu mengajak bicara orang yang berniat mengembalikan HP dan kunci kamar apartemen temanmu?" tanya suara itu kembali.

"Apa maumu, jangan cari masalah denganku" ancam Sasuke.

"Aku, Gaara ... aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa hanya mau mengembalikan barang-barang ini pada temanmu" jawabnya tenang.

"Baiklah tuan Gaara, dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sedang memutar balik menuju apartemenmu" jawab Gaara datar.

"Kutunggu" balas Sasuke.

* * *

_**Di depan apartemen setelah beberapa selang waktu.**_

"Cih, datang juga..." Sasuke membuang muka dari arah datangnya taksi biru yang sedang diduduki Gaara.

Pintu taksi itu terbuka perlahan. Turun seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara, yang sekarang ini mungkin merupakan musuh terbesar bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagaimana tidak?

Walaupun baru sehari kenal, dia sudah bisa menjalin tali persahabatan yang cukup akrab dengan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia harus merasa kesal hanya karena keakraban Naruto dengan Gaara, kenapa hatinya harus merasa dengki karena Gaara memberikan sedikit perhatian lebih pada Naruto. Belum lagi kejadian-kejadian menjengkelkan yang tadi ia harus saksikan di PVK. Mulai dari Naruto yang lebih memilih gantungan kunci pilihan Gaara dibanding dengan yang ia usulkan ditambah lagi dengan senyum yang diberikan Naruto pada pemuda berambut merah itu ketika segelas lemon tea disodorkan padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya harus terasa panas ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Gaara memberikan perlakuan-perlakuan lembut pada Naruto dan Naruto juga membalasnya dengan perlakuan-perlakuan yang tidak kalah lembutnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa seakrab itu, padahal mereka baru berkenalan kurang dari satu hari.

'apakah aku cemburu?'

Terlalu jauh baginya untuk berfikir sampai kesana karena memory otaknya seakan-akan sudah hampir habis untuk memproses data-data yang ia peroleh dari penglihatannya hari ini.

"Ini tas dan kuncimu, Naruto" suara Gaara terdengar bagai gemuruh ditelinganya.

"Thanks Gaara" Kata Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman ramahnya yang sudah khas.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati" nasihat Gaara.

"Iya, baiklah tuan teliti berambut merah" respon Naruto pada Gaara, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ya, sudah, masuk sana, aku mau pulang dulu" Kata Gaara.

"Bye, Gaara,sampai besok di sekolah" Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Bye" Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita masuk" Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Kamu duluan saja, aku mau ngomong sebentar sama Gaara" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan, ya!" Kata Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil berjalan masuk ke Lobby Apartemen.

"Hn" respon Sasuke singkat. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju taksi biru yang sekarang sedang dibuka pintunya oleh Gaara.

Gaara membalikkan badannya ketika baunya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyesal menyuruhmu mengantarnya tadi pagi" Sasuke menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'menyesal', lalu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Gaara sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri dan masuk ke apartemen.

"Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke.. ." desis Gaara lalu masuk ke taksi itu dan pulang ke apartemennya.

* * *

_**Di depan kamar apartemen Naruto.**_

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar pintunya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Iya, iya sebentar" sahut Naruto sembari membuka pintunya.

"Naruto, aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu" kata Sasuke ketika pintunya dibuka oleh Naruto. Mukanya terlihat begitu serius, tatapannya juga berbeda dari tatapan yang biasanya ia berikan pada Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sasuke" tanya Naruto.

"Aku

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

TBC... (To Be Continue)

* * *

**Yay, akhirnya chapter 2 beres juga ^^ senengnya . –dilempar sendal dan sepatu sama semua pembaca lagi, lebih parah ada yang bawa bambu tumpul sama slepernya biar bisa diserut jadi runcing- gimana sih tiap kali motongnya bagian yang bikin penasaran aja, sialan!**

**Sory banget ya, kemaren ga sempet balesin review, lagi sibuk banget nih! Fic ini juga Sinsin beresin secara buru-buru abisnya besok udah UAS Matematika dan Sunda (NEKAD !!!) T_T. Tapi ga pa pa makin cepet UAS berarti makin cepet beres, berarti makin cepet libur, berarti bisa cepet-cepet ngarang chapter tiga dong, yay! Tapi nanti disuruh ke jakarta dulu seminggu, hiks.. (digeplak sama semua author dan pembaca).**

**Btw, buat yang nungguin One Blue Sakura, sabar ya! Idenya udah dapet kok, cuman belom sempat diketik aja^^! Makhluklah orang sibuk. –di lempar besi seribu ton- Tapi bener idenya udah dapet kok!**

Pesan special buat Invulnerable Friendship (maaf kalo terkesan tidak sopan, udah biasa di sekolah kalo ngomong ke dia kayak gini ^^) :

Eh, gw tunggu2 profilenya, gimana sih dasar pemalas ga di bikin2, profile aja ga bikin apa lagi mau bikin cerita, seabad kali ya ????? (-di lempar bola bowling nomor 14 sama Invulnerable Friendship-, sendirinya nge-post cerita loamanya banget2an, dasar bisanya ngomongin orang aja!)

**Anyway, anyone, pokoknya siapapunlah ada saran atau komen ga? Kalo ada gampang kok caranya,sangat mudah dan sangat sederhana. Cukup dengan mengklik tukisan Sumbit Review di bawah ini maka saran kalian tinggal diketik saja. ^^**

~H4vE a N!cE d4Y~


	4. Chapter 3

**Wew, akhirnya chapter 3 juga, sory chapter ini juga lumayan lama T_T (udah diberikan tatapan membunuh). Kemaren Sinsin ngelanjutin One Blue Sakura dulu jadinya yang ini terlupakan T_T. Tapi yang penting sekarang dah di UPDATED kan? (Dilempar bola bowling nomor 14). *sigh* **

**Ga banyak bacot lagi sekarang waktunya ngebahas Review. **

**Ana-chan :**

Thanks yagh dah maw nge-Review, maap kelamaanT_T.

**Deeandra Hihara :**

Wew, maap , maap aku jarang-jarang ngetik sih, tapi ga tau kenapa jadi mau ikutan penpik ini, mungkin kerasukan roh rajin kaliya? Ih serem T_T.

**chaaback2emo****:**

Wew, mungkin pertamanya fic ini memang banyak humor, tapi liat aja ke depannya nanti. Kebiasaan sih kalo ngetik fic tampa humor rasanya jadi janggal^^

**PRavenclaw****:**

Sekarang juga kelamaan nih T_T, gomen 10 x, tapi yang penting udah bisa dibaca langsung kan? ^^

**cha-chan.d-psycoholic :**

Iya, iya nanti Sinsin coba perbaikin kesalahannya Sinsin^^

**NakamaLuna :**

Wew, thanks ya^^

**harurunGAARA :**

Sory yagh, semoga di chapter2 ke depan miss typo nya bisa berkurang^^

**Hatoba :**

Wew, thanks yagh dah jadiin aku author faf kamu, thanks juga dah mau nge-review^^

**Yagh, itulah balasan2 review nya^^. Kayaknya banyaknya review buat chapter 2 menurun ya?, Diharapkan di chapter ini reviewnya meningkat ya^^.**

**Mungkin di chapter ini kalian bakal mikir kalo alurnya kecepetan, tapi ya ginilah, abis Sinsin sendiri dah mulai bosen main2 sama cerita ini, pengen cepet2 kepermasalahannya.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary**: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Di sekolah banyak Fans Girl Sasuke yang iri sama Naruto. Namun muncul anak baru bernama Gaara di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya dia suka dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke secara diam2 selama ini juga suka sama Naruto. Siapa yang akan dipilih Naru? Semuanya berubah ketika Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya ternyata adalah anak "_**SHINIGAMI**_" (dewa kematian) yang bertugas untuk merengaut nyawa Naruto yang ia sukai. Apakah jalan yang akan Gaara pilih?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Naruto, aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu"

-

-

-

"Ada apa, Sasuke"

-

-

-

"aku...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

"_**Love Tears"**_

_**Chapter 3 : 'Nightmare'**_

_**HaK4ra S1n

* * *

  
**_

"....."

"Ada apa, Sas?" tanya Naruto

"tidak, bukan apa-apa, selamat malam, Naruto..."

"Ah, kau ini, buat orang jadi penasaran saja, ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, aku terlalu lelah hari ini, aku mau beristirahat, Selamat malam"

"Ya sudaaaah..., selamat malam"

Perlahan tubuh itu menjauh dari kamarnya. Naruto segera menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara air dari shower berbunyi saat jatuh menyentuh lantai dengan derasnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan menggunakan handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia segera mengeringkan badannya lalu mengenakan piama tidur. Baju kotor sudah ia taruh pada tempatnya. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi tidur di atas ranjangnya.

* * *

Naruto merubah posisi badannya dengan posisi tidur menyamping ke arah jendelanya, seakan-akan merasa tak nyaman untuk tidur pada malam itu. Mata biru saphirenya yang indah melihat ke langit malam,bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam nan indah

'_You're my everything_

_The sun that shines above you makes the blue birds sing_

_The stars that twinkle up in the sky tell me ,"I'm in Love"_

"*sigh*" Naruto menghela nafas berat. 'apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan matanya terpejam menunggu mimpi yang menyambut tidurnya. Entah itu indah ataupun buruk... Sebuah bintang melintas melewati jendela kamarnya.

--||--

_When I kiss your lips_

_I feel the rolling thunder ..._

Seorang pemuda berambut merah duduk dengan lutut tertekuk dan tangan menopang berat badan di belakang tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Ia sudah mengenakan piama tidurnya yang sederhana.

_You're my every thing,_

_Nothing really match for the love you bring..._

"*sigh*" menghela nafas berat. Ia sedikit mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membiarkan tubuhnya menghempas ranjang, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

_You're my everything_

_To see you're face in the morning with those eyes, blue, nice..._

Menutup matanya perlahan. Terlintas di benaknya wajah innoent seorang gadis manis berambut pirang sedang tersenyum manis. "Uzumaki Naruto..." ia menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

_You're my everything_

_For ever and the day I need you close to me_

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum agar tidak terukir diwajahnya yang pucat karena mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang hari ini ia lewati bersama dengan orang-orang yang baru ia kenal. Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang mampu membuat getar di hatinya.

_You're my everything_

_You never have to woried, never feel what I am feel_

Entah apa itu, sangat tidak jelas namun ia bisa merasakannya. Sebuah bintang jatuh melewati jendela kamarnya. Bintang yang sama dengan bintang yang melewati jendela kamar Naruto tadi.

_For my everything_

_I live up on the land and see the sky above_

_I swim within the ocean, so sweet and warm_

_There's no storm_

_MY LOVE..._

_You're my everything_

_No, nothing really match for the love you bring_

_When I hold your hands _

_There's nothing can warm you in a lonely night_

_I'll come to you and keep you sleep and warm_

_It's so strange_

_My Love...

* * *

  
_

_**Kamar apartemen Sasuke**_

"Argh!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya agar dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dalam bantal hangat yang menemaninya tertidur setiap malam. 'Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan?' Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. '

'Mungkinkah aku ...?'

'Ah, itu tidak mungkin, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke?'

'Bodoh!'

'Lalu kenapa aku merasa marah ketika dia dekat dengannya?'

'argh!!'

'ada apa denganku ini sebenarnya?'

Terlalu banyak pikiran di kepalanya malam ini. Mata onyx indah miliknya yang selama ini memancarkan kekosongan kini terlihat sangat kelam. 'Aku lelah' batinnya. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya menunggu mimpi datang menjemput.

_**Gaara's apartmen room.**_

Mata emeraldnya sangat sulit untuk terpejam, seakan sesuatu yang sangat besar menyeruak hatinya. Namun itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Dia tau itu, hati kecilnya merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi bila ia tertidur malam itu. Namun otaknya tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertidur. Perlahan mata emerald itu terpejam. Menyambut mimpi yang datang perlahan.

**Somewhere **

"Gaara..." Sapa seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dari kayu.. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang kerajaan. Megah sekali, karpet merah terjulur mulai dari bangku sampai ke ujung ruangan. Ada perapian di bagian kiri ruangan, sedangkan pada bagian kanan kebanyakan koleksi pedang dan senjata lainnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku hari ini..." tanya Gaara.

Pria itu tertawa.

"Sejak kapan gaya bicaramu padaku jadi sedingin itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Kau pikir kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Seorang ayah yang meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk menjadi Raja di dunia sinigami"

Pria itu tertawa lagi

"Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Aku mau mengangkatmu untuk menjadi seorang shinigami"

Gaara membelalakan matanya, kata-katanya seakan melumpuhkan seluruh tubuh Gaara.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tak mau menjadi seorang Shinigami!"

Pria itu hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau perbuat bila kau tidak mau?"

"..."Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sinar matanya terlihat sangat tidak tenang

"Sini mendekatlah kau harus menerima kekuatanmu"

"AKU TAK MAU !!! APA KAU DENGAR ITU ?!" kata Gaara setengah berteriak. Satu kakinya melangkah mundur.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya lalu menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakang Gaara. Bola mata Gaara membesar, perlahan-lahan ia menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Gaara. Gaara terjatuh, seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini dengan cara paksa..."

"Lepaskan aku dari segelmu!" teriak Gaara.

"Tak ada gunanya melawan, itu hanya akan menghabiskan tenagamu"

Pria itu membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya lalu melepaskan mantranya di dahi Gaara. Gaara hanya dapat berteriak saat mantra itu menyentuhnya kepalanya. Nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Sudah selesai"

Pria itu menghilang dan duduk kembali di tempat duduknya.

"Sial! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak akan"

"Tuhan akan membalas seluruh perbuatanmu, bukan hanya kepadaku tapi pada semua orang"

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"Tuhan ya? Bisa apa Tuhan itu?"

"Sial! KAU, Argh........Lepaskan segelnya!"

"Jadi kau tahukan kewajiban pertamamu apa?"

"Sial!"

"Kalau kau tidak melaksanakannya maka Aku yang akan turun tangan"

"Argh........"

Kesadaran Gaara mulai menghilang.

* * *

**Err, sorry buat lirik lagu You're My Everythingnya ga becus, abis lirik lagunya ilang, jadi tadi Sinsin dengerin lagunya sambil diketik, hiksT_T.**

***sigh* **

**Yagh, jadi beginilah hasilnya chapter 3, walaupun kependekan tapi ya begitulah. Sinsin lagi ada masalah yang bikin Sinsin ga bisa mikir terlalu panjang buat fanfic ini, sorry ya? Bahkan ga bisa mikir mau ngomingin apa selain minta review di akhir cerita.**

**Walaupun pendek minta reviewnya dong ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi There! **

**Ketemu lagi sama Sinsin dalam acaraaaaa.................... Love Tears! ( dilempar kompor meleduk, lo pikir acara apaan hah? ). Mari kita saksikan kelanjutan cerita ini, bagaimana nasib Gaara selanjutnya?????? (dilempar kelaut)**

**Aduh maap kalo para pembaca pada sweatdrop, Sinsin lagi stresss, jadinya lebay gini...^^**

**Ok, back to serious mode,,,**

**Ehem..., ini dia balasan review chapter 3^^**

**-S4sukelover**

Emmmmm, sorry tapi Sinsin ga tau kamu siapa^^, maap ya...

**-Aizawa**

Wew, thanks yagh dah review, ga nyangka cerita gaje gini ada yang bilang keren, mana authornya suka salah ketik lagi^^

**-Deeandra Hihara**

Emang sih kalo dipikir-pikir kebimbangan Gaara belum begitu kerasa...

**-harurunGAARA**

Errr....., thanks ya dah mau nge-review, aku bukan senpai kok, sama-sama masih pemula^^

**-UchIhakANAta'ana-cHan**

Thanks yagh dah mau nge-review, Sory kalo ceritanya jadi pendek-pendek, Sinsin lagi stresss bgt lagi banyak masalah, tapi Sinsin usahain supaya lebih panjang ya..., tapi kalo One Blue Sakura emang sengaja Sinsin bikin pendek-pendek per chapternya sih^^

**-NejiDemon**

Wew, kak Neji lama ga ngobrol bareng^^ tetep review cerita Sinsin yagh..., kemaren Sinsin dah baca fic kk yang judulnya Hidupku Di Tengah Dusun, tapi belom sempet REVIEW^^ jadi Sinsin review di sini aja yagh??? Ini dia reviewnya, ehem ehem... ( digetok sasu," jangan banyak gaya lo!!!!!") menurut Sinsin ceritanya bagus kok, Sinsin bacanya sambil ketawa2^^

**Yagh sekian review dari para pembaca, thanks yagh buat semua yang maw nge-review^^ **

**Buat Bl4ckberry n Invulnerable Friendship: Kalian kejam banget, masa temen sendiri ditelantarkan????? Ceritanya ga ada yang direview...T_T **

**Special Buat Invulnerable Friendship: dasar, profile lu gw tunggu tunggu ga muncul juga. Bosen juga ya, selama liburan ga bisa maen suit sama lu^^. **

**Yawda, sekian pesan-pesannya^^, okay, here we go..**

**O, iya, kelupaan Chapter ini memang sengaja Sinsin buat pendek, jadi bukan gara-gara stresss...^^**

* * *

**Summary**: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Di sekolah banyak Fans Girl Sasuke yang iri sama Naruto. Namun muncul anak baru bernama Gaara di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya dia suka dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke secara diam2 selama ini juga suka sama Naruto. Siapa yang akan dipilih Naru? Semuanya berubah ketika Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya ternyata adalah anak "_**SHINIGAMI**_" (dewa kematian) yang bertugas untuk merengaut nyawa Naruto yang ia sukai. Apakah jalan yang akan Gaara pilih?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Kalau kau tidak melaksanakannya maka Aku yang akan turun tangan"

"Argh........"

* * *

"**Love Tears"**

**Chapter 4 : **_**My Fate**_

_**-HaKAr4 S!n-**_

* * *

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Pemuda berambut merah ituterbangun dari tidurnya, matanya masih terbelalak karena mimpinya semalam, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak Mungkin..." hosh..hosh..

"Itu semua tak mungkin terjadi..."hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh..

"Itu semua hanya mimpi..."hosh..hosh..hosh..

"Ayah......" hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh..

Dibuka olehnya dua kacing bajunya yang terletak paling atas, pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, ia tak berani menatap tubuhnya.

"Bohong, ini semua bohong..."

Sebelah bajunya ia tarik, ia menurunkan bola matanya perlahan untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik bajunya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika ditemukan sebuah lambang terukir di sebelah kanan dadanya yang bidang. Lambang yang sama dengan tanda lahir di dahinya, 'ai..., cinta'. Waktu seakan berhenti berpacu, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, darah seakan tidak mengalir lagi dalam tubuhnya...

'Bohong...'

'Ini semua bohong...'

'Ini bukan kenyataan...'

'apa yang harus kulakukan bila ini adalah kenyataan...'

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

"Argh...BOHONG!!!! INI SEMUA HANYA MIMPI!!!ARGH............" teriaknya, air hangat mengalir turun di kedua pipinya.

Walaupun ia tak tahu mengapa lambang yang muncul di dada kanannya adalah lambang 'ai' bukan lambang setan seperti para shinigami lainnya, tapi yang ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia adalah seorang _**shinigami,**_ bukan seorang manusia biasa lagi. Maka dari itu ia harus mematuhi persyaratan seorang shinigami.

Sebuah persyaratan yang tak bisa ia hindari...

Namun di sisi lain itu juga adalah sebuah persyaratan yang tak mungkin ia penuhi...

Karena persyaratan itu adalah...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Membunuh orang yang terdekat dengan dirinya...

...

...

...

Membunuh Naruto...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tbc, to be continue...

* * *

**Yey, akhirnya beres tuh chapter 4^^ -langsung dilempar sepatu sama semua pembaca-**

**Dengan innocent bertanya,"apa salahku??'**

**Pembaca,"Pura pura bego lagi, nih rasain!!!"-di lempar sepatu lagi-**

**Yawda, begitulah nasib author kita... jadi saya akan mewakili dia menyampaikan pesan-pesan berikut.**

**Perkenalan dulu, nama saya adalah 'Second Sin' saya mau menyampaikan kalau lowongan OC akan dibuka...**

**Lowongan OC pertama : **

**sebagai shinigami yang akan membantu Gaara (1 orang).**

**Kedua:**

**Shinigami kepercayaan ayah Gaara (2 orang, satu orang lebih kejam yang satu lagi sebenarnya kasihan dengan Gaara, tapi karena ancaman makanya ia mengeraskan hati untuk melaksanakan tugasnya).**

**Yagh, sekian lowongan OC yang diperlukan. Untuk menjadi OC, syarat yang dibutuhkan adalah**

**Nama Lengkap**

**Ciri-ciri fisik (menyangkut warna mata, bentuk dan warna rambut)**

**Sifat dan karakter (disambit kulkas, sama aja bego!)**

**OC yang diinginkan, harus jelas (contoh, kalau shinigami kepercayaan Gaara, maka sebutkan yang kejam atau yang baik^^)**

**Ya, begitulah, setelah itu pengumuman yang kedua, jangan lupa REVIEW yagh!!**

**Masih ingetkan ayat-ayat Reviewnya Sinsin?**

**R**-eview adalah sumber inspirasiku.

**E**-nggan rasanya memulai cerrita/chapter baru tanpa review.

**V**-variasi dari review setiap pembaca benar-benar membantu.

**I**-ntinya review sangat dibutuhkan.

**E**-mail ku sudah menuggu untuk dimasuki REVIEW dari para pembaca.

**W**-ah, ternyata aku benar-benar lebay, yah!

**Yap, sekian pengumumannya, saya, second sin undur diri dulu, jangan lupa Review yah!!!!**

* * *

_**-S3cONd $!n-**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hohohoho, Akhilnya chaptel ini Sinsin post juga^^, Buat Bl4ckbelly sama Invulnelable Fliendship, Sinsin masih nunggu leview dali kalian loh... Tapi kayaknya kalo lagi libulan gini pada sibuk sama acala sendili-sendili, jadi ga pa pa deeh^^ Buat yang lain thanks yagh... Gala-gala kesenengan jumlah leview meningkat, sekalang Sinsin jadi cadel lagi, aduh palah^^**

**Mengenai lowongan OC, yang jadi shinigami yang bakal ngebantuin Gaala, itu...**

**chaa a.k.a panda-kun, coz menulut Sinsin ini kalaktelyang paling cocok^^ selain itu dia juga olang yang paling peltama nge-leview^^, ini dia data lengkapnya^^**

**nama:** panda

**ciri:** rambut cokelat di hi-lite pink p0ninya, mata baby blue, bdan kecil tapi

imut

**sifat/karakter**: ceria -kadang autis-, cerob0h bgd, sayank bgd ma gaara!

**Yang jadi shinigami kepelcayaan ayah Gaala yang kejam...**

**Chika!!!!!!**

**nama** : Chika Hiragaishi

**ciri** : tinggi,putih,kuus,chubby,rambut ikal panjang warna coklat kehitaman di

hi-lite merah,bola mata dak chocolate.

**sifat**: baik,cerewet,humoris,pemales,moody,cuek

**OC's** : jadi..um..shinigami kepercayaan ayah gaara,yang kejam!hoho..

**Yang jadi shinigami kepelcayaan ayah Gaala yang sebenelnya baek...**

**Summer Snowwwwwwwwflakeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nama**: Shizuka Daihyooga

**deskripsi**: mata hijau, rambut midnight ebony panjang lurus, kulit putih,

tinggi 165.

**Sifatnya**: suka pura2 g tahu, walo sebenarnya tahu; tindakannya g

bs ditebak; penyayang hewan, baik.

Mo jadi: shinigami yg bantu gaara. Terserah deh!

(semua kalaktel OC disini datanya Cuma Sinsin copy-paste dali intelnet^^, abis kemalesan)

**Buat OC lainnya jangan kecewa, Sinsin masih ngasih kesempatan buat yang lain kalo mau neglubah kalaktel ato kalo masih mau daftal^^ Soalnya nanti di akhil celita Sinsin bakal ada lowongan OC lagi, abis kemaren belom disampein sama second sin^^**

**Dasar pelupa~**

**Sekalang ngebahas Leview dulu yagh^^**

**chaa a.k.a panda-kun**

Thanks ya, kalaktel OC nya sangat membantu^^

**P. Lavenclaw**

Menulut Sinsin kalaktel kamu ini mungkin bakal Sinsin masukin di OC pelan lainnya, nanti Sinsin mau bikin lowongan OC lagi gala-gala kemalen kelupaan diketik sama second sin^^

**'ana-cHan**

Thanks ya dah nge-leview^^,kalaktel kamu bagus kok, Sinsin suka^^ nanti Sinsin coba pikilin lagi bakal jadi apa^^

**halulunGAALA**

kalaktel OC ini bagus, tadinya Sinsin kila mau masuk ke shinigami kepelcayaan ayah Gaala yang kejam, tapi salah, gomen-gomen, tapi menulut Sinsin penampilan fisiknya kulang masuk ke kalaktel yang kamu tuju, tapi ga pa pa lah, mau masuk ke lowongan lain ga?

**Chika**

Bagus bagus, Sinsin suka sama kalaktel kamu, cuman Sinsin jadi bingung sama sifatnya yang Humolis n Baik, jadi mungkin nanti Sinsin hilangin 2 sifat itu, ga pa pa kan?

**Aoi no tsuki**

Thanks yagh^^, ga nyangka ada yang bilang celita ini bagus^^

**cha-chan.d-psycoholic**

iya, iya, Sinsin cobain lebih panjang deh di chaptel ini^^

**Luina aizawa**

Nalu di bunuh ga? Kita liat aja nanti, tunggu jawabannya di chaptel2 depan^^ (digiles tlaktol sama nalu)

**Nana.7ven**

Sinsin juga belom belpengalaman kok nana, ini tuh masih fic peltama^^

**hilyuka nishimori**

Ga nyangka ada yang bilang fic ini bagus^^

**S4sukelovel**

Zzzzzzzzz, tapi Sinsin benelan ga tau kamu siapa^^, yang penting thanks yagh dah Leview^^

**Summer Snowflake**

Wow, leviewnya panjang banget! Tapi jujul loh reviewmu sangat membantu Sinsin^^. Soalnya Sinsin emang suka leview yang belisi kecaman-kecaman pedas^^

**Udah ah cadel-cadelannya, cape ngetiknya^^! (digeplak, yang nyuruh jadi cadel siapa?)**

**Yawda, sekian pesan-pesan dari Sinsin.**

**Here is the story,**

* * *

**Summary**: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Di sekolah banyak Fans Girl Sasuke yang iri sama Naruto. Namun muncul anak baru bernama Gaara di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya dia suka dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke secara diam2 selama ini juga suka sama Naruto. Siapa yang akan dipilih Naru? Semuanya berubah ketika Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya ternyata adalah anak "_**SHINIGAMI**_" (dewa kematian) yang bertugas untuk merengaut nyawa Naruto yang ia sukai. Apakah jalan yang akan Gaara pilih?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Karena persyaratan itu adalah...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Membunuh orang yang terdekat dengan dirinya...

...

...

...

Membunuh Naruto...

* * *

"_**Love Tears**_**"**

**Chapter 5:**_**what love is**_

_**-HaKAr4 S1n-**_

* * *

_**Pagi Hari di Kelas XI B**_

"Gaara belom dateng juga, padahalkan dah hampir bel?" kata Naruto cemas.

"Hmph......." Sasuke mengedus kesal mendengar celotehan Naruto tentang Gaara sejak tadi kenapa ia harus terus menerus mendengar nama orang yang merupakan rivalnya sejak kemaren. "Tunggulah, sebentar lagi juga datang..." kata Sasuke pada akhirnya

"Aduh..., bagaimana ini?" Naruto masih khawatir.

"Tenanglah Naruto pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga, guru Gai itu pasti tidak akan sadar jika muridnya bertambah satu secara tiba-tiba, jadi tak ada masalah bila Gaara terlambat" Shikamaru mengungkapkan kata-kata bijak ,"Lagipula, kenapa kau harus pusing bila Gaara terlambat, itu kan hanya masalah kecil, ia tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena terlambat, bukankah begitu?"

"Bukan begitu Shikamaru, tapi sejak tadi feeling ku tidak enak, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya, diatas itu semua Gaara adalah murid baru... Bila ia tertangkap terlambat, maka namanya akan dicap jelek oleh guru-guru di sekolah kita, kau tahukan peraturan di sekolah kita sangat ketat"dalih Naruto,namun ia tetap tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau alasannya mengkhawatirkan Gaara bukan itu. Sesuatu yang special, namun ia tidak tahu pasti apa itu.

Sepasang mata onyx mengamatinya sejak tadi, hati pemilik mata itu terbakar entah karena apa, yang pasti ia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan kerluar bersama dengan hatinya yang galau...

"Sasuke, kamu sedang cemburu ya?" Tanya Ino setengah berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Tidak juga..." Sasuke meneruskan langkah kakinya.

_**Di lapangan belakang sekolah**_.

Pemuda dengan mata onyx itu duduk di atas rumput, ia menyandarnya punggungnya ke pohon yang tumbuh di belakangnya.

"*sigh*" ia menghela nafas berat. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari air sungai yang terus mengalir, tidak pernah berhenti seolah tidak pernah merasa lelah dengan kehidupan di dunia ini. Diambilnya sebiji kerikil lalu dilempar ke sungai. Lalu disiapkan kerikil kedua dan ia lempar lagi ke sungai.

'aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi dia'

'aku tahu bahwa aku juga salah bila aku melarangnya untuk dekat dengan orang lain, meskipun itu adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya selama 1 hari'

'tapi aku juga tak bisa merelakannya begitu saja'

'hatiku sakit setiap kali aku melihatnya merasa senang karenanya, khawatir akannya, setiap kali aku melihatnya tersenyum pada orang itu'

'semua terasa begitu singkat, padahalkami selalu bersama selama bertahun-tahun, mungkinkah aku mencintainya?'

Tangannya bergerak menyusuri rumput disekitarnya mencari kerikil yang ke-tiga lalu dilemparnya ke sungai itu lagi, seolah melepaskan penat di hatinya ke sungai yang tidak pernah lelah untuk mengalir itu.

"*sigh*" ia kembali menghela nafas berat, mata onyxnya bergerak kebelakang ketika disadarinya seseorang datang dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke..." sebuah suara menegurnya

"Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Kau sering di sini ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu"

"Aku sering melihatmu ..."

"Oh"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau yakin?"

"..." lalu Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Benarkah? Tapi matamu tidak berkata demikian."

"Kau memang suli untuk dikelabui, dasar otak jenius..."

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu, aku mau menemanimu bolos hari ini"

"Kurasa ada teman jauh lebih baik"

Suasana kembali hening, kicau burung menghiasi pagi di hari itu Air sungai yang jernih mengalir, memantulkan cahaya dari matahari yang bersinar, angin sepoi-sepoi mengalun,seolah menari ikut menikmati suasana pagi itu. Sebuah tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk dua insan melepas lelah dari hari-hari yang mereka jalani... Tidak bukan dua orang, tetapi hanya seorang.

"Oi, Shikamaru..." Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu..., cinta itu apa?"

"*sigh*, what a strange question?"

"just answer it..."

"Ok than"

"..."

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang abstrak, tidak dapat kita lihat, namun dapat kita rasakan,begitukan?"

"..."

"..."

"...mungkin" sebuah senyum patah terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"...?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah terjerat didalamnya..., benar-benar sesuatu yang mengerikan"

"Ya, kau benar... Aku juga pernah merasakannya"

_**Flashback**_

"Ino,..." panggilku di tengah-tengah sepinya lorong sekolah.

"apa Shikamaru?"

"kita putus saja..."

"... Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, kalau menurutmu itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kita... Boleh kutahu alasannya? " Wajahnya tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, namun aku tahu persis hatinya hancur, itu tersirat dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, namun ia menahan perasaannya itu.

"Karena... Karena aku mencintai orang lain."

"..." senyum di wajahnya benar-benar menghilan kali ini. Ia sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Aku terdiam, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat.

"Begitu, ya..." Ia masih memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum,"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu untuk yang terakhir kali?" tanyanya ditengah-tengah air mata yang mengalir.

"Apa itu Ino?"

"Ciumanmu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya" Akupun menyanggupi permintaannya karena sesungguhnya ia adalah orang yang paling aku cintai melebihi siapapun yang ada di dunia ini walau sesungguhnya aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar permintaannya. Gadis ini masih mencintaiku meskipun apa yang telah aku perbuat padanya. Hanya saja aku tak mau membuatnya menderita lagi. Sudah cukup hampir setiap hari ia bertengkar dengan orang tuanya hanya karena hubungan kami. Aku tak mau melihatnya menderita lebih jauh lagi. Cukup aku saja yang berkorban. Lebih baik dia kehilanganku daripada dia harus kehilangan keluarganya. Semua alasan yang kuberikan padanya hanya bohong.

Sudah cukup lama kami berciuman, aku segera melepaskan ciuman itu.

"..." Dia berlari sambil terus meneteskan air mata, meninggalkanku sediri dilorong itu. Tak lama setelah ia pergi air mataku jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Sesungguhnya aku menyesali perbuatanku, namun tak ada jalan yang lebih baik dari pada ini, benarkan?

Cinta memang tidak adil. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, bagiku cukup dengan melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia maka semuanya sudah cukup.

_**End of the flashback**_

"Oi, Shikamaru?"

"..."

"Woi!"

"Eh, apa apa?" shikamaru terbangun dari lamunannya

"Akhirnya sadar juga, sedari tadi kau melamun tidak jelas tau ga?"

"Ah, maaf,aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu."

"Sepertinya itu masalah yang cukup rumit, sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar saat kupanggil"

"*sigh*, ya sepertinya memang begitu..."

"?"

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya, Sasuke..."Shikamaru berdiri tampa menatap Sasuke

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Shikamaru hanya berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi ini, ia tetap duduk di tempatnya lalu kembali memandang sungai.

Somewhere

"Kalian mengerti tugas kalian?"

"Ya , kami mengerti!"

"Bagus, bubar, laksanakan tugas kalian!"

Sepasang mata biru shinigami mengamati apa yang dibicarakan ayah Gaara bersama dengan shinigami lainnya.

"Keluarlah!"

Shinigami itu terkejut karena keberadaannya diketahui.

"Ah, maafkan saya telah lancang mendengarkan percakapanmu, Tuan, tolong ampuni saya, saya hanya.." kata-katanya terpotong oleh ucapan ayah Gaara.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, kau tidak bersalah, jadi apa tujuanmu mencariku?"

"Saya dimintai tolong oleh pengawal dari kerajaan iblis untuk menyampaikan surat ini pada tuan"

"Baiklah, terimakasih, kau boleh pergi sekarang, urusanmu sudah selesai"

"Terimakasih kembali tuan"

"Tunggu, kau tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang akan kubicarakan pada Gaara bukan? "

"Em, tentu..."

"Bagus, awas kalau dia sampai tahu, cepat pergi"

"Iya...*sigh*"

Wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan poninya yang di hi-lite pink itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan tuannya. Dari pancaran matanya ia terlihat tidak tenang.

'Maafkan aku, tuan, tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkan Gaara menderita' batinnya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tbc, to be continue

* * *

**Wew, akhirnya beres juga chapter ini^^ Tapi kalo Sinsin bilang endingnya chapter ini kurang bagus, ga bikin penasaran, chapter ini juga agak mengecewakan ya? **

**O, iya buat yang nungguin One Blue Sakura mungkin agak lama, abis Sinsin berencana buat namatin chapter ini dulu^^, jadi sabar ya!**

**Lowongan OC yang terakhir adalah...**

**Jeng jereng jeng jeng jeng jeng..............**

**Duk duk duk duk duk duk duk................**

**Tang ting tang ting tang ting tang...................(dicekek pembaca, buruan author gandeng!)**

**Iya, iya iya**

**Yaitu sebagai...**

**Angel yang bakal ngasih kekuatan ke Gaara, syaratnya sama, Cuma penampilan harus memberikan kesan anggun dan dewasa, holly kalo bisa^^ **

**Ya, gitulah chapter gaje ini^^ diharapkan jumlah review terus meningkat yagh!**

**So????????????????**

**Review plissssssssssss?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Uwa, kelamaan~ ****Singkat aja ya, abis besok ****banyak tugas****, belom ****ada yang dikerjain^^.**** seperti biasa, main nomer satu, belajar nomer dua^^_ dilempar sepatu hak dengan diameter sekecil jarum, tinggi dua belas centi ma mama_ . Ni, Langsung reviewnya..Tapi sebelumnya lowogan OC yang diterima :**

**Nama**:kanata  
**sifat**:syng ma gaara,sll kasii yg trbae bwt gaara,tegas,disatu si2 keibuan saking syng ma gaara,wibawa,dewasa,kdng bsa bkin humor gaje bwt hibur gaara,bsa lebai jg,holy ana ga taw gmn tmbhn ma sin aja,  
**ciri2**:klt pth,rambut pnjng,ungu,mta biru,berponi

**Special thanks to**:

**Wolfie**:

Wew, thanks dah mau repiuwwwww~ Sinsin seneng ma OC-mu^^

**Chika Nagato**:

Iya, Sinsin cewe ko ^^

**Luina aizawa**:

Aura jealousnya sasu? Sori bgt yaaaa~ tapi di cerita ini bukan itu intinya^^ Cuma Sinsin cobain deh^^thanks ya dah repiu....^^

**Ana-chan**:

Sinsin seneng ma OC-mu^^ thanks ya dah mau nge repiu^^

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar**:

Wew, pulsa dah sekarat? Thanks bgt yaaaaaaa~ walaupun dah sekarat pulsanya masih aja mau repiu!^^

**S4suke Lover**:

K Rey, kamu K Rey kan?Kalo beneran K Rey, habis ini kk dah g akan bias review cerita Sinsin lagi, ralat, ga mungkin lagi kan? ^^ . Sinsin g akan ketemu kk lagi, y kan k. Udah pasti~. K Rey thanks y buat semuanya^^ thanks dah mau nemenin Sinsin selama ini. Sinsin baru nyadar kenapa namanya Sasuke Lover, itu gara2 waktu dulu Sinsin seneng Sasuke kan?^^ hebat y bias tau^^ Tapi sekarang Sinsin lebih seneng Shikamaru ^^ coz, y kk tau sendiri lah… Bye k..

**Panda-kun**:

Sebenar bernafas dulu^^ dipeluk2 ampe megap2 kacian bgt tuh si Sinsin, btw Sinsin tuh siapa si?^^ (dilempar bowling ma panda-kun). Iya kasian bgt^^ Sinsin sendiri sampe ga tega pas bikinnya^^

**Nana**:

Sampe kiamat? Nanti kalo dah kiamat ga bisa dibaca lati dong ceritanya^^,ga dapet repiu lagi dong^^ canda2... btw maap wkt itu Sinsin mungkin kurang bagus bikin kata2nya, jadi nana sallah paham, maksud Sinsin tuh yagn bikin cerita siapa ko kamu yang ribet tuh, maksudnya yang bikin cerita Nana ko Sinsin yang ribet, gitu lah, soriiiiii....

**Luina Fujiwara**:

Sori ya~ tapi kamu ngereviewnya telat, jadi Sinsin ga bisa nerima lowongan OC muT_T tapi ttp mau baca fic Sinsin khan????? (ngarep~)yawdalah , yang penting "THANKS DULU" dah repiu^^btw namamu kembar ya ma Luina Aizawa^^

**Aiko-tantan**:

Cadel mode: ON

Soli kependekan T_T nanti cincin cobain lebih panjang cabal ya~

Cadel mode:OFF

**Xarlzi'xeNa-Roz:**

Uwa, jaatnya bilangin Shika sokpuitis T_T, Sasu emang geblek ko^^ (semangat berapi-api ngomongin Sasu geblek^^ _ ditabok sasu_). Sinsin seneng bgt sama Shika^^. Coz… y gitu lah^^, thanks dah repiu^^

**Yagh, sekian balas****an repiu nya^^**

**Sekedar curhat singkat, gara2 Sinsin sering maen cadel2an sekarang ga tau kenapa kadang2 Sinsin suka jadi cadel beneran, untung masih bisa berubahT_T.**

**Sooooooo****ooooooooooooo, here is the story**

**Summary**: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Di sekolah banyak Fans Girl Sasuke yang iri sama Naruto. Namun muncul anak baru bernama Gaara di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya dia suka dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke secara diam2 selama ini juga suka sama Naruto. Siapa yang akan dipilih Naru? Semuanya berubah ketika Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya ternyata adalah anak "_**SHINIGAMI**_" (dewa kematian) yang bertugas untuk merengaut nyawa Naruto yang ia sukai. Apakah jalan yang akan Gaara pilih?

-

-

-

-

-

'Maafkan aku, tuan, tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkan Gaara' batinnya.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Love Tears**

**Chapter 6:The Sinigami's days**

**-**_**Hakar4 S1n**_**-

* * *

  
**

_**Three Days Later**_

"Yey, akhirnya Gaara masuk sekolah lagi" kata Naruto bahagia. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ucapan Naruto yang polos apa adanya, tak ada kepura-puraan di matanya yang indah, tidak seperti dirinya, sangat berbeda, terlalu jauh... . Sekolah sudah selesai hari ini, kebanyakan anak-anak sudah pulang sekolah. Kelas juga sudah kosong, hanya tinggal Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Ino. Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Gaara mendapat giliran piket hari ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menunggu Naruto pulang, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sai yang menunggu Ino. Sai sudah janji untuk menemani Ino mencari keperluan sekolah hari ini.

"Gaara, kamu kemana aja, kok ga masuk sekolah sampe 3 hari?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sakit" jawab Gaara seperlunya tak ingin ketahuan apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong nanti pulang kamu mau kemana Ino?"kata Naruto tiba2.

"Aku mau ke IK sama Sai, aku harus nyari buku2 tertentu tentang dance buat tugas ekskul sama mau beli alat2 tulis soalnya alat tulis aku dah rongsokan semua, mau ikut Nar?"

"Hmmmm, sepertinya nanti aku tidak ada kegiatan, bolehlah, kalian juga ikut ya?" Naruto melirik Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Hn..."Gaara menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Sasuke melirik Gaara.

"Ya, bolehlah... Lagipula aku juga ga ada kerjaan..." sasuke ga mau kalah ma Gaara.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shikamaru.

"Males ah!"

"Ga boleh ga!" Kata Ino dan Naruto bersamaan, dengan nada yang meninggi tentunya.

"Ya, iya, iya , deh, daripada aku jadi ikan kepe, huh..., how truoblesome... Sekalian aku mau makan lah..." keluh Shikamaru, inner shikamaru –swt- ' Ga boleh ga, tapi nanya... dasar'

"Yey!" teriak Naruto dan Ino bersamaan lagi sambil tos bareng.

Tentunya dia tidak ingin ikut, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan duo pirang yang super cerewet itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? *sigh*

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat membara yang berkobar-kobar.

"Beuh, yang ada urusan siapa yang semangat siapa?"cibir Ino sambil tersenyum –_gimana caranya coba?-_

"Nih! Tangkep Ino!" tiba-tiba Sai melempar kertas ke arah Ino. Ino yang ga siap langsung kena pas di jidatnya.

Diam sejenak. Lalu tiba-tiba..

"Eh, enak aja! Sembarangan lempar aja nih balesannya!" Ino yang merasa tidak puas langsung melempar balik ke Sai, dihindarioleh Sai dengan mudah.

"Ikutan!"seru Naruto tiba2 sambil bawa buku dan menyobek halaman demi halaman dari buku tersebut lalu diremukkan membentuk bola kertas. (Sinsin banget~)

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru hanya melehat tingkah laku mereka sambil tersenyum, sesekali mereka menghindar dan melempar bola kertas yang kebetulan mereka tangkap. Dan akhirnya malah ikut2an maen.

Tidak sadar 2 pasang mata sedari tadi mengamati Gaara sambil terbang melayang diatas ruangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Shizuka? Daihyooga ?" seorang shinigami berpakaian serba hitam menatap lurus pada lawan bicaranya, rambutnya ikal panjang warna coklat kehitaman di hi-lite merah, dan bola mata dark chocolate itu jelas memancarkan pribadi yang cuek dan licik.

"…, Bukan urusanku Chika" Shinigami bermata hijau dengan rambut midnight ebony panjang lurus menjawab asal pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Bukan urusanmu? Wah, wah, wah apa yang akan raja katakana bila mendengarmu ya? Keliling istana 1000 kali? Membersihkan rumput? Joget joget depan dia?"

"Lucu sekali.." Shizuka melempar tatapan sinis kepada Chika, "lagi pula raja tidak se-konyal itu. Bodoh"

"Terserah kaulah" Chika memasang ekspresi cuek dan tidak peduli yang dibuat-buat.

"…"

"cih, ayo pergi" Chika menghilang.

"…" Shizuka menatap kepergian Chika tajam lalu mengarahlan pandangannya ke Gaara, entah mengapa tatapannya melembut ketika sosok Gaara sepenuhnya tertangkap oleh matanya. Ia lalu menghilang juga menyusul Chika.

Selagi Gaara dan yang lain sedang asyik main lempar2an ...

.

.

.

.

BLAM...

Tembok kelas retak karena menahan gaya yang disalurkan dari pintu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat, namun memiliki wibawa yang sangat tinggi. Ia memukul meja yang ada paling dekat dengannya. Sang "meja" langsung syok lalu beberapa detik kemudian terbelah menjadi dua.(?)

Semuanya langsung berdiri tegak dengan baju yang udah ga karuan dari posisi ngelempar, lalu menjatuhkan bola kertas yang mereka pegang kelantai ,nyengir kuda ke arah kepala sekolah mereka..

"hi...hi..."

"SEKARANG JUGA KALIAN BERSIHKAN SEMUA KEKACAUAN INI! Lalu kamu NARUTO, INO, SAI, KALIAN BERSIHKAN SEMUA TOILET DI SEKOLAH INI! SHIKAMARU, SASUKE, DAN KAMU ANAK BARU! BERSIHKAN SEMUA LABORATORIUM DAN KELAS YANG ADA! SEMUA HARUS SELESAI DALAM WAKTU DUA JAM ATAU AKAN SAYA BERIKAN TUGAS TAMBAHAN!"

"I...iya Tsunade-sa...sama..." padahal dalam inner mereka semua berteriak ,' TIDAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Tsunade segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Heran deh, ko dy bisa tau kita lagi lempar2an kertas..."keluh Ino.

"Ya iyalah pasti tau..." kata Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan datar. _Dzing.._ "Berhenti mengikutiku!" kata mereka dengan datar bersamaan lagi. "Sial..." bersamaan lagi secara datar lagi. "cih.." sama2 lagi. Keduanya sama2 membuang muka.

"Loh ko bisa?" tanya Ino

"Kamu pikir kelas kita ada di mana?" kata Shikamaru enteng melanjutkan kata2 Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Di lantai tiga..." kata Ino Innocent

"zzzz, lantai tiga Cuma beda beberapa ruangan ma ruang kepala sekolah lengkapnya"

"Bukannya bilang daritadi kalo tau ko ga bilang dari tadi sebelum kita mulai lempar2an?"

"Baru kepikiran.."

"Yawdalah kerja aja daripada nanti kita dikasih tugas tambahan."celutuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Yawdalah, nasib.." kata Ino akhirnya.

_**Sementara itu di ruangan kepala sekolah.**_

Tsunade tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja...

"Bwahahahaha..."

"Tsunade-sama tenang sedikit.." kata Sizune, seorang gadis imut berambut hitam pendek sebahu sebagai asistenya.

"Hahaha... Sudah lama _**gw **_ga ngerjain murid, senangnya.." kata Tsunade sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tsunade-sama..." Sizune masih berusaha menjaga senyumnya...

_**Di IK (Istana Konoha)**_

"Langsung ke hokben aja gitu?" tanya Ino

"Iyalah, lagi pula aku dah laper dari tadi belom makan" kata Naruto.

"..." Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara tidak berpendapat dan bersemangat. Tenaga mereka habis karena tadi yang kerja cuma mereka berempat. Alasannya ya karena Ino dan Naruto malah maen2. Shikamaru mau protes tapi langsung dibekep mulutnya sama mereka bertiga, abis Sai sayang ma Ino, Sasu Gaa sayang ma Naru.

Yang paling cape Shikamaru yang paling cape soalnya waktu lagi ngepel, Shikamaru kertiduran dengan pose berdiri dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tongkat pel yang kurus kering. Kasian banget dah kurus kering masih ditimpa, ck..ck..ck... . Setelah Sasuke, Gaara,dan Sai nyadar kalo Shikamaru ketiduran, langsung dibanjur dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan oleh mereka bertiga. Otomatis Shikamaru yang tidur langsung kaget. Kasian air dan tongkat pelnya jatuh ke lantai, pasti sakit, dah gitu kasian lantainya juga, ketimpa air,tongkat pel, ma shikamaru, pasti sakit juga.

_Berhubung author males ngetik, __ceritanya langsung nyampe di hokben aja^^_

Mereka sudah duduk di meja masing2 dengan makanan mereka masing2. Ino yang sedari tadi asyik dengan Sai tidak sadar ada 4 pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka.

"Hem2…, yang baru jadian nih…"tampaknya suara Naruto berhasil memecahkan dunia Sai dan Ino. Ino langsung blushing.

"Eh, k..kata siapa kita udah jadian?" wajahnya merona.

"Makanya laen kali kalo jadian tuh jangan diem2, liat nih!" Naruto menganbil HP nya dari tas. Ia menekan tombol menu lalu memilih galleri kemudian menunjukan satu video didalamnya paca Ino dari tempatnya duduk sehingga teman-temannya yang lain. Ino menatap pada layar HP itu tidak percaya sebelum secara reflek merampas HP tersebut dari genggaman Naruto. Karena penasaran yang lainnya berdiri dan meninggalkan makanan mereka kemudian pindah ke belakang Ino. Naruto menyusul mereka.

'_Ino.. aku.. aku suka padamu'. Sai sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya di meja kelas mereka mendekati Ino. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Ino. Dapat terlihat kalau waktu itu sudah cukup sore dari keadaan kelas yang agak-agak gelap. _

_Mata Ino menatap tidak percaya pada Sai seakan berkata "Kau pasti bercanda"_

'_Memang selama ini aku tidak menunjukan perasaanku padamu Ino, tapi aku merasa saat ini aku sudah tak mampu membendung semua perasaanku sendirian. Aku tak tahu persisnya kapan, tapi secara samar-samar aku bisa merasakannya, dan sekarang semuanya semakin jelas, aku serius..'_

"AWWW, SO SWEET…." Kata Naruto dari belakang

'_S..sai, a..aku, a..'_

'_Kalau kamu memang tidak bisa menerima cintaku tidak masalah karena cukup memberitahukannya saja padamu itu sudah cukup bagiku'_

'_dengarkan aku dulu Sai! Aku juga suka padamu' kata Ino setengah berteriak._

'_terimakasih Ino…'_

_Sai lalu mengecup dahi Ino lembut._

"Da…dari mana kau dapat ini Naruto?" wajah Ino masih merona.

"Ya ngerekamlah, masa dari Internet?" jawab Naruto asal sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya melanjutkan acara makan2nya. Yang lainnya juga sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hapus!" Ino langsung ngotot sama Naruto.

"Ga-a-kan" Kata Naruto dengan nada ngejek.

"Hapus!"

"Ga akan sampai Sakura, Tenten, Temari, dan yang lainnya melihat rekaman ini" Naruto makan dengan santainya.

"HAPUS!" Ino mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah Naruto.

"Ga!" Naruto masih makan dengan santainya.

"HAPUS!" kali ini Ino berdiri sambil agak menggebrak meja.

"mau mau lu dah.." Naruto terus melanjutkan acara makan memakannya. Darah Ino semakin memanas.

"KAU!"

"Ino, tenanglah sedikit.." Sai menenangkan Ino. Ino kembali duduk.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, biar saja semua orang tau kalau kita sudah jadian" kata Sai kepada Ino dengan santainya plus ekspresi datar plus plus sambil makan dengan santainya.

"Sai!" Ino menatap Sai, perasaan tidak percaya, malu, dan marah bercampur aduk di dadanya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri juga kalau ternyata diantara itu semua tercurah kebahagiaan dan semangat persahabatan.

"Permisi, aku mau ke toilet dulu.."

Setelah Ino pergi yang lain tertawa-tawa kecuali Gaara. Ia hanya terdiam lalu memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. Senyum patah terukir di wajahnya yang pucat.

'_Aku hanya ingin seperti kalian'_

'_Namun aku tak bisa, aku adalah seorang shinigami'_

'_Biarlah aku menjalani hari-hariku sendirian, aku harus kuat, demi kalian'_

'_Biarkan aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan caraku sendiri'_

Pandangannya melembut dan berhenti di Naruto.

'_Naruto.. terutama kau Naru.. kau bisa dengar aku? Terutama kau! Bodoh kau tak akan mendengar suaraku.. Aku bodoh.. Bolehkah aku melihat senyummu, karena sekarang hanya itu satu-satunya obat penawar yang paling ampuh untuk rasa sakitku, karena sejak awal bertemu denganmu aku sudah tau kalau aku cinta padamu'_

'_terimakasih Naruto…'_

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

'_Sasuke.., apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau ada di posisiku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ternyata kau adalah seorang shinigami yang harus merengut nyawa dia yang kau cintai, aku tahu kau juga menyukai Naruto, bagiku walau kita sering ribut tapi aku merasa seperti sedang bersama saudara kandungku yang sudah lama meninggal, bagiku kau lebih dari seorang sahabat, karena kau sudah menjadi sahabat terdekatku, tak bisa kubayangkan suatu hari nanti aku harus kehilangan mereka semua, kehilangan kau dan Naruto, yang pada akhirnya aku akan berkata padamu, "selamat tinggal sas, tolong jaga Naruto, jangan buat dia kecewa", setidaknya itulah yang bisa kukatakan nanti sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang.'_

'_aku mencintaimu, Naruto, oleh karena itu tak masalah bagiku kalau nanti aku harus menghilang'_

**Peraturan shinigami no 15** :

**Shinigami yang tidak merengut nyawa orang yang ditugaskan pada mereka dalam waktu 2 minggu akan menghilang dalam waktu 3 hari.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'_Shinigami yang tidak merengut nyawa orang yang ditugaskan pada mereka dalam waktu 2 minggu akan menghilang dalam waktu 3 hari._'

…

…

…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**  
**

**Ya? Bagaimana chapter ini? Chika sama Shizuka-nya g Out of Character kan?**

**Review kalian Sinsin tunggu ya^^**

**-Have a nice day!-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yosh! **

**Beres juga ni fic, setelah puas menguras makanan Sinsin. Butuh perjuangan berat yang nun jauh dan besar (LEBAY!) untuk melanjutkan penpik ini^^. Sepertinya masih panjang, berikut ini hasil wawancara dengan beberapa orang yang sudah membantu saya membuat fic ini.**

Hakara Sinsin

Seorang cewe yang masuk dunia penpik karena nobi ngayalnya, cerita pertama yang dibaca yaitu Sasuke is Gaara, fic luar biasa yang bisa membuatnya mengucurkan air mata.

Second Sin

Asisten pribadi Hakara Sinsin yang sekarang duduk tepat disamping Sinsin saat sedang mengetik fic ini. Dia anak yang kelewat ceria senang bermain-main ga jelas. Plus bodor (ditabok second sin)

Rin-Lindy

Sang suhu dalam membuat fiction. Kabarnya tidak diketahui. Nantinya akan hadir dan menggemparkan dunia fanfiction.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, n Uzumaki Naruto

Mereka bertiga adalah main chara di fic gaje ini. Dengan gaji yang luar biasa kecilnya karena dikorupsi oleh mr crab mereka tetap bertahan di fic Naruto karena dah mau jadi chara cewe.

Shikamaru nara

Banyak mengisi adegan2 yang sangat mendukung jalannya cerita.

Yamanaka Ino

sama dengan atas

Sai

karena pip..... jalan cerita harus dirahasiakan!

**ya sekian.....**

**seperti biasa, balesan review :**

**NakamaLuna:**

Thanks ya dah nyempetin repiu^^ Gimana ya, ayo kita tanya author jadinya gimana, author2 di manakah engkau, oh ternyata disini, diriku sendiri!

**Wolfie Cielshitsuji:**

Oke deh! thanks saran n repiunya^^

**S4sukelover:**

wah berarti ini cc Lindy^^ yosh! okaeri cc^^ tapi tunggu sebentar

dzing =.=, seenaknya saja kau menggunakan email Sinsin untuk menjadi tempat authormu! ayo ganti =.=, awas kalo ga ganti! (dibunuh cc Lindy)

**Mikazuki Chizuka:**

thanks ya^^ senangnya fic ku dipuji hohoho

**Nana YazuChi:**

sebentar bernafas dulu^^ wew kk g bisa OL sering-sering^^ abis diawasin mama terus nih^^

**Luina Fujiwara:**

Toa mode : on

Wew, thanks bgt^^!!!

Toa mode : off

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven : **

benarkah???? _jurus kaca bermata-mata - mata berkaca-kaca_

Thanks^^

**Xarlzi'xeNa-Roz:**

Tsunade kayanya OOC bgt ya? tapi gpp deh, seneng liat tsunade kaya gitu^^ (di smash sama Tsunade)

**Anna-chan, Panda-chan!!!! kemanakah engkau pergi??? Aku menunggu review darimu...TT_TT**

**Ya, segitu dulu deh balesan repiu^^ sori aga lama kemaren bikin dua fic sekaligus waktu sekolah lagi bayak tugas n ulangan sih^^ (author gila nan nekad_)**

**so..... here is the story**

* * *

Judul: Love Tears

_Hakar4S1n~_

_Subtittle : Chapter 7 - Love? Dinner?_

* * *

"Ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Jangan bohong, dari tadi kau memperhatikan Naruto, lalu memperhatikanku seperti orang stress, kau tahu?" Gaara tak menyangka kalau Sasuke ternyata memperhatikannya. Gaara memutuskan untuk menanggapinya bercada.

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?" Gaara menyunggingkan sedikit senyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau ini ditanya serius malah bercanda." Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

'_Harus aku akui kalau awalnya aku sedikit cemburu padamu, dan harus kuakui juga walaupun kita tidak selalu akur tapi kau selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, seseorang yang dulunya adalah idola dan rivalku, yang jelas setiap kali aku bertengkar atau apapun lah dengan mu aku merasa seperti saat-saat itu terulang kembali, sikap cueknya juga mirip walaupun dia lebih perhatian dari padamu. Aku sadar kau sedang ada masalah ketika aku tadi melihat langsung ke arah matamu Gaara, bagaimanapun kamu adalah temanku._'

Tak terasa mereka pun sudah selesai makan, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke Gramedia, menemani Ino mencari-cari keperluannya.

Sesampainya mereka di gramedia Ino langsung pergi mencari keperluannya, Naruto langsung memburu ke tempat komik, Gaara mengikuti Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan untuk membiarkan Gaara dan Naruto kali ini, bukan berarti ia menyerah pada Gaara. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan menyerah secepat itu bukan?

"Wew, Sasuke Sasuke, liat deh ada yang baru lagi nieh Bleach sama Death Notenya.." Naruto agak mencondongkan badannya kearah orang disampingnya. Namun sedikit terkejut ketika didapatinya Gaara yang tadi ia panggil Sasuke sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Eh, Gaara, kukira kamu Sasuke, biasanya dia selalu ada bareng sama aku waktu lagi liat komik, sory ya."

"Ga, ga pa pa"

"Gaara kamu suka baca komik?"

"Ga, aku ga suka, aku lebih suka baca Novel daripada Komik."

"Oh, gitu ya, tapi apa ga males baca Novel, kan tulisan semua isinya ga ada gambar?"

"Mungkin Karena Novel tampilannya ga semenarik Komik banyak orang-orang yang lebih suka baca Komik daripada Novel, tapi kalo kamu tau sebenernya cerita yang ada di Novel tuh jauh lebih menarik daripada cerita di komik, waktu kamu baca juga mungkin jauh lebih seru, selain itu kamu bakal lebih bisa ngeimajinasiin, kalo di komik imajinasi kamu terbatas sama gambar yang ada di komik."

"Wew, keren kalimat terpanjang, 62 kata."

"Apanya?"

"Kalimat yang barusan kamu ucapin itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku denger dari mulut kamu." Gaara sweatdrop.

Sementara dari jauh 2 pasang mata onyx mengamatinya sejak tadi. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya entah apa yang ia pikirkan kali ini.

"Naruto!" Ino tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Ino?"Naruto menoleh pada Ino.

"Udah belom, aku dah mau bayar nih."

"Udah, nitip, nih dua lima"

"Dasar yawda, aku bayar dulu ya"

"Iya, eh Ino, hati-hati jangan ke kasir no 2, ada mba mba gila namanya Karin yang ngejaga Kasir itu"

"Ada-ada aja"

_**Somewhere**_

Ayah Gaara duduk di bangku, lebih cocok disebut tahtanya.

Tiba-tiba didepannya muncul dua shinigami. Chika dan Shizuka. Ia tidak Nampak terkejut sedikitpun, nampaknya sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini, setiap shinigami yang selesai menjalankan tugas pasti muncul ke hadapannya dengan cara seperti ini. Kedua shinigami itu kemudian segera berlutut dengan kaki kanan mereka sedangkan kaki kiri mereka ada di posisi jongkok.

"Bagaimana tugas kalian?"

"Misi berhasil dilaksanakan!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Namun nampaknya Gaara masih belum menjalankan tugasnya" Chika membahkan. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, ke arah ayah Gaara

"…" Shizuka hanya diam saja. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Bagus kalian menjalankan tugas dengan baik, pastikan dia tidak mendapat informasi tentang Katana, itu akan sangat menyusahkan"

"Maaf kalau saya lancang tuan, tapi bolehkah saya tahu apa alasan tuan sehingga tuan secara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk, errrr, untuk mengubah kehidupan Gaara?"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan bertanya seperti itu Shizuka.. Tapi tak apa, pertanyaan bagus, namun aku tak akan menjawabnya kecuali kalau kau bisa mengalahkan permainan pedangku. Kalau kau menang maka aku akan memberitahumu, tapi kalau kau kalah… maka aku akan mencabut liontin yang kau pakai itu, bagaimana?" Ayah Gaara menunjuk ke arah liontin berbentuk lapis, ditengah-tengah liontin tersebut ada batu rubi merah yang juga berbentuk lapis.

"…" Shizuka kembali menundukan kepalanya lagi.

'_Apa maksud tuan mengalahkannya, bukankah kenyataannya sudah sangat jelas kalau dia adalah yang terbaik dalam bidang ini, bahkan Chika saja kalah dengannya, aku … aku selalu kalah bila dibandingkan dengan Chika, lalu sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku ini, kenapa aku tak bisa bertindak tegas bila apa yang kuhadapi ada sangkut pautnya dengan Gaara? Gaara,Gaara, Gaara, kenapa selalu dia, kenapa harus dia, kenapa harus selalu dia yang terus menerus menderita? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya dia itu hanya masa laluku kan, iya kan? Liontin ini… tak mungkin kuberikan begitu saja, ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengingatkanku pada keluargaku setelah Tuan merampasku secara paksa dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku harus bagaimana? Kuharap keputusan yang ku ambil ini benar…_'

"… Baiklah, saya bertanggung jawab untuk kata-kata saya" Shizuka tidak menatap tuannya ia tetap menunduk. Chika terbelalak lalu melihat ke arah Shizuka yang masih tertunduk dengan tatapan tidak percaya,Sihzuka menunduk semakin dalam, memejamkan matanya hijaunya erat-erat sedalam mungkin.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal Shizuka, tak kusangka kau rela menjadikan benda itu sebagai taruhan. Baiklah kutunggu kau nanti malam jam tujuh di tempat latihan shinigami tingkat 3. Baiklah aku pergi dulu ada urusan" Ayah Gaara, Shukaku berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Chika dan Shizuka lalu menghilang.

"Shizuka!" Chika menatap tidak percaya pada Shizuka sambil berdiri.

"Aku serius Chika, maafkan aku…" shinigami bermata hijau itu ikut berdiri, namun matanya tak sanggup menatap Chika, biar bagaimanapun kejamnya Chika selama menjalani tugasnya, setaat apapun Chika pada tuannya, namun Chika telah menjadi patnernya selama 3 tahun, Chika juga sudah menganggap Shizuka sebagai temannya.

"Kau… kau bodoh!" Chika setengah berteriak,ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Shizuka,"Terserah saja! AKu tidak peduli..". Chika langsung menghilang.

"maafkan aku…" bisik Shizuka hampir tak terdengar. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Um, maaf…" sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Shizuka segera menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tersebut, didapatinya sepasang mata baby blue lembut menataonya. Mata itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sepasang mata milik Panda..

"Panda-chan, lama tak bertemu" Shizuka menghapus airmatanya "Ternyata kebiasaan lamamu sampai sekarang yang suka menguping tidak berubah ya?".

"Ku mohon Shizuka, jangan bersifat seperti itu, aku mengenalmu. Aku sangat mengenalmu, walaupun saat itu kau bilang bahwa kau tidak ada hubungan apa apa lagi denganku, tapi aku tau itu hanya sekedar alasan mu untuk menyelamatkanku, ya kan? Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau masih.."

"Menyukai Gaara? Jangan konyol, ayolah itukan masa lalu? Sekarang aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi…"

"Shizuka, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Jangan terus menerus acting didepan semua orang, kau … menyakiti dirimu sendiri Shizuka.."

"Kau sendiri Panda, lihat dirimu, aku yakin kau tau apa yang berubah darimu, kemana sikap ceriamu yang kadang-kadang autis itu? Kenapa perginya kecerobohanmu itu?"

"Aku tau Shizuka, tapi apa ada orang yang akan bahagia saat sahabat masa kecilnya sedang mengalami masalah berat? Lihat dirimu, kau rela mempertaruhkan liontin itu untuk Gaara, bukan hanya untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa Shukaku-sama mengangkat Gaara secara tiba-tiba menjadi seorang shinigami, iya kan? Sadarlah Shizuka, jangan terus menerus membohongi dirimu sendiri, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, kalau kau butuh bantuan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu"

"…"

"Baiklah aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri dulu" Panda lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu. 'Aku harus menemui orang itu, harus!' batin Panda.

---

Shizuka berjalan sendirian dengan gontai di taman istana yang megah itu, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi sebuah kolam, tatapan mata hijaunya yang biasa tajam dan penuh arti kini kosong. Berkali-kali kata-kata Panda terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

'_Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri Shizuka'_

'_Ternyata kau masih..'_

'_Shizuka aku sangat mengenalmu'_

'_kumohon jangan bersifat seperti itu didepanku'_

'_jangan terus menerus acting di depan semua orang'_

'_Shizuka..'_

'_kumohon'_

'_sadarlah'_

'_itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan'_

'_kumohon'_

'_shizuka…'_

'_shizuka…'_

"ARGH!" lagi-lagi bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang cantik itu jatuh memecahkan ketenangan air kolam.

"Aku.. apa yang harus kulakukan, apa?! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, kemana hilangnya sikap tegasku?"

"Gaara… Kenapa?"

_**Di Gramedia…**_

Hp naruto bergetar.

**Dari Sasuke :**

_Naruto, aku pulang dulu ada keperluan sebentar.  
Tolong kasih tau yang lain.  
Ga usah ditunggu kalian langsung pulang saja.  
Baik baik ya Dobe._

"Dasar.." desis Naruto.

**Dari Naruto ke Sasuke :**

_Y, aku pasti baik baik saja.  
Kau yang jaga dirimu,  
dasar TEME! ^^_

**Menunggu…**

**Terkirim…**

"Kenapa Naruto?" suara Gaara menegurnya.

"Oh, ini, Sasuke, dy pulang duluan, katanya ada keperluan."

"Oh.." komentar Gaara singkat.

Tak lama kemudian hp Ino bergetar.

**Dari Tuan Pemalas**

_Hey Ino,  
aku pulang duluan  
bosan menunggu kalian terlalu lama.  
Bye! _

"ada-ada saja" Ino menatap hpnya malas

**Dari Ino**

_O_O  
dasar tuan pemalas^^  
ku harap kau tidak menyesal  
besok di sekolah kau pasti akan  
dapat "teriakanku"  
bersiaplah^^_

**Mengirim..**

**Terkirim..**

**Dari Tuan Pemalas,**

_Ada-ada saja kau ini  
merepotkan,  
baik2 ya dengan Sai  
Bye.._

"Hey!" Ino sedikit merona ketika membaca 'dengan Sai'

**Dari Ino**

_Hey apa maksudmu  
'DENGAN SAI'?  
menggoda ku?_

**Terkirim.**

**Dari Tuan Pemalas**

"Mbak, ini kembaliannya, terimakasih.."Suara kasir mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

"Makasih mbak"

"sama-sama" Ino melanjutkan membaca sms dari Shikamaru setelah menyimpan kembaliannya.

_Tidak bermaksud apa-apa  
hanya asal ceplos  
bye! Jangan balas lagi!  
Males ngetik._

**Sementara itu di depan pintu masuk IK **

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan keluar IP meninggalkan teman2nya, mereka menuju lapangan parkir IK. Menuju sedan hitam Sasuke, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Kau serius mau melakukan hal ini?"

"Hn"

"Yakin?"

"Iya, maka dari itu bantu aku…"

"Memang bukan urusanmu, tapi hal berikut ini yang akan ku tanyakan berhubungan denganmu." Shikamaru menaikkan sebelas alisnya bingung, seolah berkata, 'apa maksudmu?'.

"Hmph… mulai dari mana ya…, begini sajalah, apa tadi kamu tidak merasa cemburu, eh salah, maksudku, bukan cemburu, errr, apa ya? Oh, baik-baik saja?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya semakin tinggi.

"Tadi apa kamu merasa tidak masalah melihat errr, Ino dan Sai?"

"Oh itu…" Shikamaru menyunggingkan sebuah senyum patah, ia menghela nafas berat, " harus kuakui iya, aku memang cemburu, sangat, lagipula sekarang sudah ga ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya, jadi apa aku punya alasan untuk cemburu? Kalau ada beritahu aku. Itu semua resikoku melepasnya, tapi setidaknya itu juga demi dia, kan?" nada bicara Shikamaru seakan ragu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang terakhir.

"Kau masih.." Seakan menebak pikiran Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung menjawab,

"Ya, aku masih mencintainya, sangat malah, terlalu sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya begitu saja.…"

"Ou…, Kurasa mungkin kita akan senasib…"

"Hey, Sasuke, kau masih ingat? Saat kita kecil dulu?"

"Ya, dari dulu kita memang sahabat dekat yang sama-sama pemalaskan? Menganggap seorang cewe remeh, ga berskill, tapi semua itu berubah, kau jatuh cinta pada Ino, dan aku pada Naruto, banyak kesamaaan antara kita."

"Ya, betul tipe gadis yang kita pilih pun mirip, sama-sama pirang, sama sama hyperaktif, sama-sama cerewet, Cuma bedanya Ino lebih dewasa dalam beberapa hal sedangkan Naruto seratus persen childish, polos, tapi justru itu yang membuatmu tertarik padanyakan? Sasuke?"

"Hn…"

"Dan.."

"Dan?"

"Dan ada satu lagi bedanya, kau masih bisa berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, sadangkan aku.. sudah tidak ada harapan"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Shikamaru…"

"Memang kenyataannya…"

"Shikamaru, apa kau tidak takut Ino disakiti oleh Sai? Dari pertama bertemu dengan Sai aku tidak begitu menyukai tingkah lakunya itu, apa lagi caranya tersenyum, dan aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar ucapan anak cewe di sekolah kita kalau sai sering kali memikat hati seorang wanita lalu setelah ia bosan ia mencampakannya begitu saja… Apa kau….?"

"Hmph….. aku tidak tahu kalau Sai ternyata seperti itu, tapi ngomong-ngomong kautahu dari mana, sejak kapan kau suka menggosip?"

"Enak saja menggosip kau yang tidak pernah berada di sekolah waktu siang, aku kan sering menunggu Naruto pulang, kau sejak tidak pacaran lagi sama Ino sekarang langsung pulang ke rumah, kalau ratu-ratu gossip itu sedang menggosip, suara mereka tuh kedengeran sampe ke sebrang ruangan. Gimana aku tidak dengar?"

"Mungkin ada baiknya juga aku waspana, tapi aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ino, lebih baik aku sedikit lebih hati-hati, oh iya Sasuke.. Ngomong-ngomong daritadi ngapain kita diem di lapangan parkir kaya orang gila gini?"

Sasuke langsung menyalakan mobilnya tersadar kalau daritadi dia terbawa suasana.

_**Malam hari jam 8 di apartemen Naruto**_

Naruto menaikki lift menuju ke kamar apartemennya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu didepan kamarnya saat pintu lift terbuka. Ia berjalan ke arah benda yang berbentuk kantong belanja terbuat dari karton berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan nama toko terkenal, Konoha Boutique, dipegangannya ada kertas kecil yang digantungkan dengan tulisan untuk Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto lalu segera membuka pintu apartemennya sambil terus bertanya dan menebak-nebak siapa orang yang telah memberikan barang dari butik yang barang-barangnya nomor satu dicap paling bagus, mahal dan ternama. Setelah menutup pintu apartemen ia memutuskan untuk segera meletakkan benda tersebut di atas ranjang lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan dan menghilangkan lelahnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto melihat bingkisan yang diterimanya tadi diatas ranjangnya, rasa penasaran membangkitkan kembali niatnya untuk segera membuka dan mengetahui apa isinya. Ia duduk di ranjang, tangannya dengan cekatan segera membuka bingkisan tersebut, didapatinya dua buah kotak berukuran besar dan satu yang berukuran kecil.

Ia membuka kotak kecil terlebih dahulu,betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin blue topaz polos berbentuk bulat diamond, walaupun sederhana tapi berkesan mahal dan mewah, lalu sepasang anting panjang yang murni terbuat dari emas putih dengan bandulan berbentuk hati sebagai hiasannya, terakhir satu gelang kaki dan tangan yang polos tampa hiasan hanya segaris emas putih yang melingkar. Merasa tidak percaya itu untuk dirinya ia memeriksa sekali lagi tulisan dikertas kecil yang menggantung tadi. Ternyata benar, untuk Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia membuka kotak yang lebih besar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, kali ini ia menemukan sepasang sendal hak yang tingginya kurang lebih sekitar 5 cm, sandal itu berwarna putih dan terdiri dari tali-tali berwarna putih juga yang membingkai kaki si pemakai.

Naruto meletakkan sepasang sendal yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat mahal itu di sampingnya. Ia membuka kotak terakhir, kali ini ia menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna putih kontras dengan sepatu tadi. Gaun itu sangat indah, bagian atasnya berbentuk kemben agak ketat sampai di perut bawah pusar di bagian dadanya ada kain yang, hanya dijahit dari bagian samping kiri kanan, lalu membentuk ikatan di bagian tengah kemudian dibentuk simpul pita. bagian bawahnya agak longgar dan sedikit bergelombang vertikal, memanjang dari bagian atas lutut sebelah kanan sampai di sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dibawah lutut sebelah kiri .

Naruto kembali menengadah kekotak tersebut ditemukannya sebuah amplop dan sebatang mawar putih. Naruto membuka amplop tersebut, kemudian membaca isinya.

_Untuk si dobe Naruto_

_Naruto bagaimana dengan barang-barang pilihanku itu?  
Aku memilih blue topaz karena warnanya sejernih matamu walaupun warnanya lebih muda.  
Lalu nuansa putih itu karena aku senang melihatmu memakai warna putih,  
kau terlihat sangat cantik saat memakai warna putih,  
1 mawar berwarna putih karena,  
mawar putih melambangkan cinta yang tak bercela dan  
warna 1 batang bunga artinya hanya untukmu._

_Aku tunggu kau di atap apartemen hari ini jam duabelas malam,  
pakailah semua yang sudah kubelikan untukmu,  
satu lagi aku ingin kau sedikit menata rambutmu, jangan diikat dua!  
Sampai Jumpa jam duabelas malam Naruto._

_Dari Sasuke_

Naruto menaikkan sebelas alisnya, Sasuke? Apa dia salah makan tadi pagi? Ko bisa-bisa nya orang kaya dia tiba-tiba ngasih barang mahal ga jelas gini, ngajak ketemuan malem2 kita kan ga … pacaran? Apa aku yang ngehayal kali? Mau apa di atas atap apartemen malem jam duabelas?

-

-

-

-

-

To Be Coutinued….

* * *

**Apakah yang akan Shizuka lakukan, lalu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan? Nantikan di chapter mendatang! (Dilempar sepatu)**

**Yagh, bagaimana, o iya pada mau ditulisin ga masa lalunya Gaara Shizuka n Panda-chan? Kalo mau nanti Sinsin bikinin satu chapter khusus^^**

**Repiu kalian semua sangat Sinsin tunggu!**

**No Flamer**

**Sinsin suka dengan saran2 yang membangun tapi sama sekali ga nerima flamer sama sekali **

**titik **

**ga bisa diganggu gugat!**

**Repiu kalian Sangat Sinsin tunggu^^**


End file.
